Dulce Venganza
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Manuel y Martín nunca se han llevado bien. Lo que uno quiere, el otro se lo niega. Lo que uno exagera, el otro minimiza. Siendo vecinos los problemas se agravan y las venganzas cada vez son más dulces. Chile/Argentina. [Resubido]
1. Chapter 1

I

"_Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"_

* * *

><p><em>Advertencia: <em>La propiedad intelectual de Hetalia no me pertenece, ni siquiera fue mi idea hacer los personajes de SudAmérica, todos ellos fueron fruto de la mente de otra persona, yo solo los utilicé de retorcidas maneras.

_Manuel es la personificación de Chile. Martín la de Argentina, María la de Venezuela, Sebastián la de Uruguay, José la de México, Luciano la de Brasil... etc._

_Cualquier duda sobre algún modismo que utilice, no tengan reparos en preguntar._

_Cualquier indicio de realidad en esta historia, es pura coincidencia._

* * *

><p><em>Chiloé, Chile.<em>

El verde adornaba todo el entorno. Los árboles que se reflejaban en el mar calmo junto con el sonido de los pájaros en la mañana de otoño hacían que la escena fuera tremendamente relajante. Entre todo ello, por unos de los senderos que llevaban a una de las pocas casas junto al mar, caminaba con prisa un joven que rondaba los veinte años de edad. Así, Manuel llegó y se paró frente a un palafito en Chiloé, al sur de su país "_¿Realmente quiero hacer esto? –Ah ¿qué tanto?_" pensó. Tocó insistentemente y segundos más tarde, un viejo abrió la puerta con interés invitando al joven a entrar. Manuel en cambio, miro al sujeto con recelo, pero entró al lugar. El olor a mariscos inundó sus fosas nasales.

—¿Estas solo?—Preguntó Manuel, ya que lo que venía a hablar con él era bastante delicado.

No estaba solo, el trauco nunca está solo.

Una mujer se perfiló por el umbral de una de las puertas a las habitaciones.

—…Trauquito, estoy sola triste y abandonada, no puedo creer que me cambies por otra…—Ella estaba cubierta solo por una sabana en sus partes nobles. Se sorprendió de ver a un joven bastante guapo ahí, pero superando la sorpresa inicial le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. Por la cabeza de Manuel pasaban pensamientos poco correctos.

—Ejem… Pincoya, queremos un poco de privacidad—Dijo el Trauco.

—Egoísta—Enojada se encerró en la habitación.

Manuel se pasó la lengua por los labios, un gesto habitual cuando sabía que estaba a portas de cometer alguna mala acción, y muchas de sus regiones vitales le incitaban a cometer delitos frecuentemente. No por nada era de las naciones con mayor índice de delincuentes por número de habitantes. Incluso los exportaba, pero volvamos al tema que nos convoca.

—Weón, necesito un favor.

El Trauco se limitó a levantar una ceja.

—Maricon, no ese favor— Manuel enrojeció furiosamente al instante, había olvidado lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto. Se repuso para agregar—Es sobre el argentino conchadesumadre.

El trauco lo miró con interés.

—Prosigue.

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Martín sonreía triunfal ante el parlamento argentino donde se acababa de promulgar la ley sobre paternidad compartida. Los aplausos ensordecían sus oídos. Oh, cuanto le gustaba ese sonido. Miraba con orgullo todo lo abierto de mente que se había vuelto en tan pocos años. Era el primero en promulgar este tipo de ley en América Latina.

Horas más tarde saliendo del lugar, chocó con un sujeto que iba caminando distraídamente por la calle y del cual escuchó —Fijate por donde caminas, amermelao— (En cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, SIEMPRE hay un chileno). Eso le recordó a su buen Manuel. Que gratificante sería, nuevamente, plantarle en la cara que ÉL era más desarrollado, más genial, mejor en el futbol y mucho más hermoso. Que maravilloso sería ver al chileno con rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y proferir insultos ininteligibles por quedarse atrás en estas nuevas leyes. Lo mejor de todo, el encuentro sería mañana.

_Santiago, Chile._

Después de la última vez que Martín había sacado una ley nueva y liberal, es decir cuando se aceptó el matrimonio homosexual en Argentina en el invierno de 2010 no se había callado en más de dos meses, broma tras broma, insulto tras insulto sobre el tema y lo retrasado que era el chileno (En temas legales) Manuel es mundialmente reconocido por ser corto de genio por lo que no tardó en colapsar ante la charlatanería y altanería del argentino.

Aunque pocas veces Manuel había tomado una decisión tan drástica, como él dice _"le dio la wea"_ y decidió esta vez, preventivamente, pedir apoyo a sus raíces místicas sureñas para darle una lección al argentino para que no volviera a molestarlo nunca más. (Como si eso fuera posible)

El argentino se caracterizaba por molestarlo siempre desafiándolo a tener relaciones más allá de la fraternidad entre países, así que por ese lado le iba a hacer ver su error al subestimarlo. Por lo que iba a hacer, tuvo que repetirse continuamente que fleto no era, pero tampoco homofóbico. No obstante era retrogrado en equidad de género, si bien con su antigua jefa había progresado un tanto en cuestiones de esa índole, solo después de algo tan fuerte como la tortura y asesinato de un joven gay que lo hizo promulgar una ley anti-discriminación. Las leyes matrimoniales seguían siendo tremendamente machistas y eso le hacía doler partes de su cuerpo por el descontento de su gente.

Pero volvamos con Martín, si, Martin, ese maldito que en esos precisos instantes llegaba a su país con una insufrible sonrisa, y abrazaba a Manuel para sacarlo de sus casillas. No tardó en empezar con su parloteo sobre lo genial que era y sobre la nueva ley que había promulgado. Pero aun así, ya completamente enojado, Manuel no estaba tan seguro de seguir con su venganza.

—Manu, Manu, Manu—El semblante de Manuel empezó a contraerse porque ya había llegado a su límite—Sigues siendo tan inocente que cuando te conocí en los virreinatos y me quedé con parte de tu territorio, las mismas costumbres, las mismas cejas, las mismas leyes.

—Mejor economía—Respondió rápidamente el chileno.

—Pero Manu, ¿Qué es el crecimiento sin un desarrollo? Aprende de mí, tu perfecto ejemplo—He hizo una pose que a Manuel le hizo recordar a Alfred, ese yanqui sobrado.

—Cierra el pico, weon. Pasos lentos pero seguros.

—No vale la pena avergonzarse por las carencias Manu. Yo te cobijaré colibrí. Casémonos Manu. Claro que en MI país se puede, pero no en el tuyo. Supéralo y vivamos nuestro romance.

Martin estaba esperando que el chileno perdiera la paciencia como siempre y se lanzara a los puños. Aun así, soltó algo que nunca esperó escuchar de la boca de su vecino.

—Bueno, casémonos.

—¿Qué boludeses…?— Martín no pudo continuar porque Manuel con cara de asco infinito, lo besó.

Si, lo besó.

Rememorando, aquello fue lo que recordó cuando despertó en la mañana. Creyó que fue un mal sueño y soltó un par de carcajadas por su subconsciente, Manuel jamás lo besaría a pesar de que eso lo había estado incitando con su super-sex-appeal desde hace años, décadas, siglos. Se levantó de la cama del hotel en que se alojaba y fue ahí cuando comenzó el pánico. Manuel entró a la habitación con un terno negro, arreglándose el nudo de su corbata roja. Estaba afeitado y fragante, pocas veces había visto su blanca sonrisa adornando la cara, más en la mañana, por lo que el argentino se sorprendió.

—Aún no estás lista… Apúrate o vamos a perder la hora—Dijo con una calmada voz el chileno que contrastaba con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y por qué tan arreglado, pibe…? ¿Lista? No degeneres más el lenguaje, o Toño se va a volver a enojar y lanzarte sus diccionarios en la cabeza—La sonrisa de Manuel se volvió más grande y lo sujeto por la cintura. Si, así era más fácil, pensó tranquilo—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? —Martín pensó que definitivamente estaba en un universo paralelo.

—Nuestra boda Martina, ¿O lo olvidaste, chanchita?

—¿Quéeeee…?— El argentino se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de Manuel y miró hacia abajo, mientras negaba su femenina realidad.

—Sabía que exagerarías y entrarías en pánico, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien— Silbó y apareció México, Uruguay y Venezuela. Estos últimos lo agarraron por los brazos para que México le suministrara una droga extraña.

—No olvides que tú me lo propusiste—Dijo dulcemente Chile, mientras Argentina perdía la conciencia.

Horas más tarde estaba como un zombi, solo escuchó "firme aquí" y realizo la acción como autómata, aunque su pequeña conciencia incipiente le sugería que no lo hiciera. Mientras comenzaba a recordar quien era y que estaba haciendo ahí, ya iba camino a casa del chileno. De repente se dio cuenta de la argolla que adornaba su fina mano.

El resultado de sus ecuaciones mentales fue ahorcar a Manuel que seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona en la cara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capitulo:<strong>_

—_Sin separación de bienes_—_ Otra insoportable sonrisa._

_Se violaría a ese chileno, lo torturaría y lo violaría hasta poder borrar de su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Con esa determinación avanzó hasta chocar sus narices._

—_¿Ey?_ —_ Manuel trago duro, nunca había visto esos ojos verdes tan amenazantes. Como buen chileno, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra._


	2. Chapter 2

II

* * *

><p>"<em>Quien a hierro mata a hierro muere."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santiago, Chile.<em>

En Santiago de Chile, hacía mucho calor, había mucho ruido, había muchas personas por metro cuadrado y también muchas personas con cara de enfado, entre todas ellas destacaba por lo llamativo de su color de pelo rubio, una argentina con el ceño fruncido frente a su reciente adquisición, su marido. Todo por un par de asuntos que hizo sin su consentimiento. Típico del chileno. En el "casco antiguo" de la ciudad una casa que había visto mejores tiempos, era el escenario de la guerra. Verde contra castaño. Sonrisa versus ceño fruncido. Chileno versus Argentino.

—…Estoy esperando...—Martín abrió su boca. Bonita manera de estar haciendo la ley del hielo, pero no podía callarse, estaba en su naturaleza.

—Martín, pensé que eso era lo que querías, que nos casáramos—Dijo Manuel.

—Pero no así, retrasado ¡Con mis leyes! ¡Con mi amor! —Respondió al comentario el argentino. Manuel juró escuchar un ligero acento francés en lo último –con mi amour-, se repitió, se repitió y se repitió en su cabeza, no pudo parar de reír por un rato—Deja de reírte, esto no tiene nada de gracioso. Tu broma fue demasiado lejos, arréglalo.

—No—El chileno fue rotundo.

—Sí. Y ahora divorciémonos y… volvamos a casarnos en mi país—El rubio levanto las cejas sugerentemente.

Silencio.

—Tengo ganas de comer sopaipillas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver, boludo?

—Que tengo hambre, voy a hacerme unas sopaipillas, después hablamos.

—¡Que hablemos ahora! ¡Quiero volver a gozar de mis regiones vitales!

El argentino seguía al chileno de cerca reclamándole por su falta de consideración, y Manuel, éste lo seguía ignorando.

Mientras el chileno tomaba once prendió la TV, así éste no oía lo que decía Martin. Este último sacó un mate no se sabe de dónde, empezando a beber mientras robaba sopaipillas a Manuel. Todo cesó, cuando el chileno comió su última creación, tomó un sorbo de su té de bolsita y bostezo. Camino hacia su cama y se tiró encima, cayendo en coma ipso facto. El argentino totalmente furioso empezó a gritarle todos los insultos que conoció por ser tal pedazo de imbécil. Lo golpeo, le tiro el pelo, le hizo calzón chino, puso su mano en agua. Pero nada, Manuel seguía durmiendo, así que recurrió a medidas drásticas, prendió el computador de Manuel, y abrió su Twitter, dijo en voz alta lo que iba a escribir, cuestión bastante vergonzosa y éxito! El chileno se levantó y le quito el aparato. No, eso sí que no.

Él linchaba públicamente a los demás, no a él.

—No tenías que llegar a eso, igual planeaba hablar contigo.

—Buen momento.

—¿Qué cosa quieres?

—Que nos divorciemos, me devuelvas mis partes y nos volvamos a casar en mi país, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir.

—Bueno—Era el momento de su golpe final.

—Bien, vamos a tus tribunales ¿vos tenés tribunales, cierto? —Ese argentino merecía sufrir.

—Claro, pero hay dos detalles—Una sonrisa se asomó en la boca de Manuel.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Estás tan locamente enamorado de mí que no quieres por ningún motivo soltar a alguien tan maravilloso como yo y dos, vos te mueres por compartir diariamente tu cuerpo conmigo?... —Oh si, seguramente Manuel pensaba en que la palabra maravilloso y argentino podían coexistir afirmativamente en una oración.

—Que en mi país, no te puedes divorciar tan rápidamente, tres meses es el promedio.

—Si el segundo es tan malo como éste, te juro que…

—Y segundo, nos casamos con el régimen normal de matrimonio, ya que -no iba a gastar en abogado- estabas tan apurado…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que me decepcionare porque no tuviste un régimen especial para mí? Y eso significa que nos casamos…?

—Sin separación de bienes—Otra insoportable sonrisa.

Se violaría a ese chileno, lo torturaría y lo violaría hasta poder borrar de su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Con esa determinación avanzó hasta chocar sus narices.

—¿Eh? —Manuel trago duro, nunca había visto esos ojos verdes tan amenazantes. Como buen chileno, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra. El chileno trato de escapar por la puerta, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… y ahora tan lejos, el argentino cerró la puerta cuando éste a penas la había tocado interponiéndose entre ella y el chileno.

—Lo dividimos y punto—Dijo amenazante, aunque si hacían eso, él salía ganando.

—No, porque quiero que me devuelvas a Patagonia—

—Eso nunca ha estado en discusión.

—Entonces el divorcio no está en discusión, y mientras tanto, con mis leyes, YO como ÉL hombre, administro los bienes de los dos—Esperaba no estar firmando su sentencia de muerte. Igual por lo que acababa de pronunciar sentía punzadas en el cuerpo ¡Lo siento, Michelle!.

—Sos tan…arrr!

El argentino entendió que su súper-yo que todo lo sabe y lo arregla tendría que esperar, así que se propuso intimidar al chileno con su arma letal contra él, el acoso verbal.

—Esta bien Manu, pero quiero que sepas que soy una persona con variadas necesidades—Guiñó un ojo—Ya que nos casamos exijo mi primera noche de amor, y una larga, lujuriosa y tremendamente costosa luna de miel—Si el chileno no estaría en tres días más suplicándole de rodillas y lloroso, que se divorciaran, es que estaría muerto en una zanja en las pampas argentinas. Aquí era ganar o ganar, porque la Patagonia muy dudosamente adquirida era suya totalmente.

Manuel por su parte empezaba a tener los primeros síntomas de estrés, como buen virgo, con un repentino dolor de estómago lo que lo hizo refugiarse cobardemente en el baño.

En el hotel, Sebastián, el uruguayo, brindaba con Venezuela y México por las pequeñas vacaciones de Martín que el chileno muy gustosamente les había ofrecido. Pero había algo más, pues la cara de mafiosos de todos ellos a la luz de la lámpara no podía más significar una malvada conspiración.

Todo quedaría en el último lugar del mundo, luego de la cordillera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo capítulo:<em>**

—_Y esto se supone que es tu deporte nacional?..._ —_El argentino se sorprendió al ver como el chileno maltrataba animales. No obstante, un poquito menos que bárbaro de Antonio._

—_Yo que tu no me quejaría weón, eres de los países que más consume y exporta carne_—_Traspirando en chileno se bajó del caballo –llamado jaidefinichon, como su web favorita- y se sacó el poncho, hacía demasiado calor._

* * *

><p>Chile es tan hermoso *.* Cualquier lado, excepto Santiasco sirve para luna de miel. Empiezan los tiras y aflojas. ¿El argentino soltará a Patagonia? ¿O seguirá haciéndose el…?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

* * *

><p>"<em>Por la boca muere el pez"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Montevideo, Uruguay.<em>

Uruguay estaba en su salsa, con esta oportunidad, podría ganar muchos números azules para su economía y de paso, vengarse –también- de un par de heridas que habían quedado de la última pelea con su hermano. Entre todo su glamoroso brillo tomó el teléfono, marcando a USA.

_Santiago, Chile._

Martin estaba harto. Había esperado al chileno más de tres horas que saliera del baño, y aun así, no lo había hecho. Después de cinco mates y un zapping en el cable, tocó nuevamente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que desde hace un rato no había ruido en el baño, por eso forzó la puerta. Silencio. Solo un ratito después se escuchó el silbido del viento que penetraba por la ventana abierta, testigo del abandono del hogar del chileno. La cara de furia del trasandino no se hizo esperar.

Manuel, estaba carreteando como buen chileno en una noche de viernes en uno de los numerosos pub de su capital bebiendo una piscola con sus amigos. De repente, sonó el Guatón Loyola* contrastando con los acordes de Muse que sonaban en el lugar. Era su celular. Quinta llamada del argentino que ignoró. Probablemente el otro estaba aburrido en casa.

—Ya te está paqueando* la vieja, Manu—Uno de sus amigos de burló, ese amigo no era nada más ni nada menos que Concepción.

—Deja de webearme, weón*—Dijo el chileno con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas—¿Desde cuándo le he tenido que rendir cuentas a alguien? Soy y siempre he sido libre, no…

Tuvo que parar, porque muy inexplicablemente, vio al argentino con el uslero que el chileno había utilizado para aplanar la masa para sus sopaipillas en sus manos, como una macana de policía. Manuel trago duro y se fregó los ojos porque pensó que había enloquecido. Sus amigos guiados por la cara de terror de chileno, vieron hacia el punto donde el chileno tenía fija la mirada. Corearon al unísono un sonido de conflicto.

—La que te va a llegar en la casa—Después todos estallaron en carcajadas y silbidos al argentino –a su visión- La argentina en señal de coquetería. Manuel, para que las cosas no se volvieran más graves, se paró y se fue juntó con "Martina". Todos se miraron como diciéndose –que suerte tiene ese weón- y siguieron en la bohemia capitalina.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Tienes espías, ¿qué onda? —Ambos iban camino a casa en el auto del chileno, el argentino conducía.

—Sos el único imbécil que escapa de casa, Twitea donde esta y con quien— y le dio un uslereaso para que no volviera a dejarlo solo en la casa, se había aburrido a muerte.

—No me pegues. Si escapé era porque me querías violar.

—Che, pero si tu quisiste casarte, eso no se llama violación, se llaman deberes maritales.

—Pero en nuestro caso es la misma weá.

—No Manu, vos me diste permiso legal para tocar tu cuerpo, no tenés porque avergonzarte, ya somos mayores de edad—Manuel se reprendió mentalmente de haber celebrado su bicentenario, ya no tendría la excusa de ser aun un centenario cualquiera aunque él mismo se mintiera y lo hubiera hecho para sentirse más grande, ya que faltaban unos años para su real bicentenario de independecia, ¡Pero qué diablos! Si él no quería, no lo podía obligar a nada.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y dejó pasar al argentino primero, costumbres son costumbres. El argentino se sacó sin el más mínimo pudor la ropa rápidamente, y se acostó a sus anchas en la cama principal de la casa, Manuel se llevó su almohada favorita a una de las numerosas piezas de huéspedes, a pesar de los reclamos de cierto nudista argentino que igual estaba aliviado, porque el chileno tenía aliento a alcohol y no quería estar cuando amaneciera con un humor más de perros – si es que se podía- gracias a la resaca.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, el chileno se tomó un par de cafés, tenía unas notorias ojeras, en eso recibió una llamada de su jefe. ¡Por la chucha! Se había olvidado del acto oficial de la apertura del rodeo* de ese año.

—¿Oye y a donde me vas a llevar en nuestra luna de miel?—El argentino lo interrumpió en su flagelación mental.

—Ni lo había pensado.

—¿Entonces para que te ufanas tanto de las cifras azules en tu economía? Sos un groso engreído—Era el momento de empezar a pinchar el orgullo del chileno para entrar a otra discusión para desesperarlo y le devolviera a su estado natural.

—Ya, ya. Vamos ahora—Con el dolor de cabeza, no tenía ganas de discutir, ni enfurecerse, aún más.

—¿En serio? —Al argentino le brillaron los ojos con anticipación, tenía unas ganas de visitar las playas de la quinta región de Manuel ¡Eran de lo mejor!

—Sí. Ponte algo medio formal.

_Rancagua, Chile._

—¿Y esto se supone que es tu deporte nacional? Que malvado—El argentino se sorprendió al ver como el chileno maltrataba animales. No obstante, un poquito menos que bárbaro de Antonio.

—Yo que tu no me quejaría weón, eres de los países que más consume y exporta carne—El chileno se bajó del caballo llamado jaidefinichon, como su web favorita y se sacó el poncho, hacía demasiado calor.

—…Y Manu, se supone que esta es nuestra luna de miel?... —Definitivamente era un pibe frugal. No se detuvo más en aquel pensamiento porque el chileno se veía guapo con ese estilo, hasta más alto de lo que realmente era… pero eso no le quitaba lo avaro.

—…Aweonao…—Le iba a contar que lo iba a llevar a…Muchos lugares de su país. Pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más pensando que ese acto al que su jefe lo había obligado a asistir, era el viaje que le había prometido. Además él también quería disfrutar de unas vacaciones, desde que este nuevo jefe había tomado el poder, había tenido que trabajar muy duro, porque su gente estaba muy descontenta, especialmente por la crisis en la educación. (El gobierno actual tiene un 60% de reprobación y solo un 26% de aprobación.)

—Y bien… te quedaste mudo…

—Es que estaba recordando que tengo otra actividad en el sur, en Punta Arenas— Medio en broma, medio en serio, tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos ahí, si quería ir tranquilamente a tomarse unas vacaciones—Pero para que me dejes de hinchar las pelotas, vamos a hacer un tour de sur a norte.

El argentino se quedó pensando de donde venía tanta amabilidad del chileno, esperaba estar en la casa hasta que quisiera el divorcio y dejara tranquila a Patagonia, pero no se esperaba que realmente quisiera hacer "una luna de miel" junto con él por todo el país, eso les llevaría semanas.

—Ya veo, querés aprovecharte de mi, pibe.

—¿Quéeeee? Nooo—Tajantemente. Solo quería ser buena persona, y si con esas generosas acciones convencía al trasandino de devolverle amablemente a Patagonia, entonces mejor.

—Querés empezar por dormir pegadito a mí con la excusa del frio del sur para después verme desnudo bañándonos de amor en Playa Luna*—Entrecerró los ojos con humor.

—Pucha weón, que te haces de rogar, ¿su majestad quiere ir o no?

_Punta Arenas, Chile._

Tres horas más tarde estaban viajando en avión a Punta Arenas.

Después de un par de documentos que firmo Manuel con su jefe. Este le comunico que se iba de vacaciones. Su mandamás se enojó un poco, pero le dejo. El chileno estaba más irascible y emocionalmente inestable los últimos meses, por lo que si a la vuelta estaba menos raro, mejor. Tal vez así subiría su popularidad, por esa razón le dio una semana de vacaciones para ese año, pero Manu se tomaría más tiempo, alguna licencia médica bastaría.

Iban camino a la casa de _Magallanes_ cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía de Soda Estéreo, "La excepción" El argentino contesto la llamada entrante en su celular. Se escuchaba débilmente la voz de una mujer muy enojada exigiendo explicaciones sobre donde estaba, que estaba haciendo, porque no le había llamado en dos días y otros regaños. El argentino suspiro y comenzó a hablar. Más tarde se escuchó que porque sonaba tan voz de mujer… así que empezó a decir que estaba resfriado por la crisis de los dólares y tendría que estar un rato en recuperación. Eso no pareció convencer a la mujer que siguió gritándole, algo sobre los uruguayos y luego, colgó.

—Mi jefa…—Suspiró derrotado el argentino.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo con Sebastián? —Dijo preocupado el chileno.

—No vas a creer lo que hizo en mi ausencia ¡Está con el engreído de Alfred ofreciéndole dólares a mi gente y se están marchando a su país!

_Caracas, Venezuela._

Mientras tanto, Venezuela incitaba a México para que él fuera quien hablara con el español. La otra aún estaba un poco enojada por el "Porque no te callas" del rey hacia su presidente. El azteca acercó su oreja al móvil que le extendía su símil y escuchó la alegre voz de Antonio.

—¡Hija mía! Hace tanto que no oía tu voz.

—No manches wey, si la semana pasada hablamos.

—Lo siento, pensé que era Venezuela, es su número ¿no?

—Si compa, está al lado mio, no seas tan dramático, dice que no son tantos años desde que te habló por última vez.

—Es que eres de los pocos que se acuerdan de mí hombre, los otros ni hablan conmigo, especialmente los sudamericanos, por ejemplo Venezuela no me llamaba hace años. Además ¿Puedes creer que la última vez que visité a Argentina me lanzó mi dinero y me cerró la puerta en la cara, gritándome a todo pulmón ¡No vuelvas!? ¿Y Chile me lanzó como proyectiles mis diccionarios con sus originales correcciones ¡Los arruinó! cuando intente volver a poner mano en sus regiones para ver si todavía podía arreglarse nuestra relación me dijo "¡Para la próxima te devuelvo de la misma forma tus termoeléctricas, aweonao!"? Tuve que huir, pensé que sería un recordatorio de la guerra de Arauco cuando aún era mi colonia, imagínate.

—Es sobre ellos precisamente que te iba a hablar, escucha, tenemos una gran oportunidad.

—¿De qué oportunidad estaríamos hablando? —Dijo prestando más atención, cualquier cosa que devolviera una relación con sus hijos estaría bien, estaba cansado de estar con gente que no sabía hablar en español en Europa.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong>

—_Patagonia, Tierra del Fuego, la Antártica, La zona Limítrofe del norte y ahora Magallanes… ¿no puedo tener un poco de paz?_ —_ (Se escuchó a lo lejos "La Paz es mía, puis")_

—_Te dije que no sería fácil, menos teniendo los vecinos que tienes._

—_Hay veces en que quisiera ser una isla, como tú_—_Isla de Pascua tenía su mano en la espalda para reconfortarlo, él la miró derrotado._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaraciones: (Para divertirme un rato)<em>**

_*Guatón Loyola_: Nombre de una de las cuecas, canción nacional chilena, más recordadas. Cuenta la historia de cómo el desliz con la comadre Lola, hizo que le dieran la paliza a alguien coqueto con exceso de peso de apellido Loyola.

_*Paqueando:_ gerundio del verbo paquear, que a su vez proviene del apelativo Paco, denominación que el chileno medio le da a un integrante de su cuerpo de seguridad, Carabineros. Lo cual por ende significa que te están controlando.

_*Weón y sus derivados:_ Según la RAE weón viene siendo amigo, pero sin intenciones de romperle el corazón a Antonio—tan optimista él—es una palabra peyorativa que señala alguien tonto, imbécil –alguien weón po-. De esta palabra proviene el verbo webear, que sirve para suplir cualquier otro, en cualquier momento o situación. Ej: "Deja de webearme, weón" traducido al español sería: "Prescinde de molestarme, idiota" También existe la derivación referente a alguna cosa, que es weá.

_*Rodeo:_ Deporte nacional chileno. Es re-aburrido. A través de un caballo hay que dirigir un ternero, en un estadio circular de una puerta a otra que están casi opuestas. ¿Cómo lo dirige? Fácil, lo va empujando contra de los muros del estadio, no se le puede escapar al jinete, o si no pierde puntos o hasta puede anularse la corrida. La parte de empujarlo, es la que da más puntos por eso, numerosos grupos pro-animales condenan el deporte.

_*Playa Luna_; balneario nudista chileno.


	4. Chapter 4

_IV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Norte oscuro, aguacero seguro."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Punta Arenas, Chile.<em>

Entonces, al acercarse a casa de Magallanes algo increíble sucedió; Argentina se transformó en hombre con un ligero ¡pop! Que paso desapercibido para Martín. Manuel tenía los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca de la frontera.

"¡Martín! ¿Por qué no volvemos a la casa en Santiago? Hace mucho frío aquí."

"Manuel, tienes tus pies mucho más fríos todos los días." Y cometió el delito de seguir caminando hacia la casa… si Magallanes lo veía, se iría todo su plan al demonio y adiós Patagonia. ¡Cambio de planes!

Tenía que detener a ese argentino necio. Circunstancias excepcionales necesitan medidas excepcionales. Manuel corrió e insistió que se detuviera pero, el otro siguió, no le quedo de otra y le dio un agarrón al argentino, si leíste bien, un agarrón en su gran y pomposo trasero. Martín que es el más liberal de Latinoamérica junto con el brasileño sexy no pudo resistir que un intenso rubor tiñera su rostro pálido.

"¡Manu!" Se tapó la boca y puso una expresión como si fuera el fin del mundo. "¿Estoy soñando?"

El chileno no sabía qué hacer, qué responder, lo hizo todo en un impulso suicida. ¿Pero eso quería decir, que él deseaba muy, pero muy en el fondo, inconscientemente al argentino? No, debía ser todo lo pervertido que el otro le había estado inculcando hace muchos años. Si, engáñate Manuel, es lo más sano. Por ahora tenía que salir de esta, después el como "saco de weas" tendría suficiente tiempo para martirizarse mentalmente.

"Idiota, tantos años mandándome los corridos tendrían que causar efecto" Manuel respondio ruborizado. ¿Se estaba declarando?

El argentino se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa que derretiría una barra de chocolate a dos metros, pero el chileno atino a ruborizarse fuertemente mientras la agarraba de los hombros y obligaba a subir al auto que los llevaría al avión. Martín al ver los efectos que estaba provocando en el chileno, (Bueno, ¡al fin!, cualquiera se había dado por vencido. Derretir un tempano de hielo sur era más fácil que convencer al chileno de aceptarlo en su cama) trato de utilizar esos momentos para convencerlo de darle dinero para dejarle ir a Buenos Aires. En eso se lo paso en todo el camino hasta Santiago, pero el chileno estaba firme en su cometido de conseguir lo que quería.

_Santiago, Chile._

"Bueno, tendré que pedirle a Bolivia que me preste dinero, o mejor a Perú" Se separó abruptamente del chileno . Manuel ya sabía que todo eso terminaría mal. Los que le habían ofrecido ayuda para casarse con Argentina se habían confabulado para tener ganancias, lo que no dejaría desarrollar su plan correctamente, y en definitiva el chilote le había dicho que si se acercaba a cualquier embajada lo que lo hacía ver como mujer en Chile, lo haría ver como hombre nuevamente y justamente, el trasandino iba a ello. Oh! Como deseo haber esperado un poco más para planear como Borghi su estrategia. Sacó el último recurso de un ladrón profesional (por lo que fue muy reconocido en su tiempo en el mundo entero). Cloroformo.

Más tarde, Rapa Nui llegó a la casa de Manuel en Santiago tan rápido como el avión le permitió. En definitiva, la llamada que había recibido la asusto de sobremanera. Al entrar en la casa, sacando una copia de la llave de una de las cañerías de lluvia, notó que el chileno estaba en una de las butacas del living y en el sillón una mujer yacía a lo bella durmiente.

"Manuel, al parecer perdiste esta partida" Dijo con su tono sabio "Deberías dejarle ir a arreglar los problemas de su país, ya sabes que Patagonia, vive muy tranquilamente en su casa. Mejor deja las cosas como están"

"Lo haría, pero no la he podido olvidar" Cerro los ojos como tratando de recordar un rostro "Sobretodo porque se la regale en bandeja de plata a este estúpido, no se la merecía"

"El rencor no te ayudará a resolver nada. Nunca te ha servido para resolver" Rapa nui no hizo más que posar su cabeza en el hombro del chileno, su querido "Conti"

"Patagonia, Tierra del Fuego, la Antártica, La zona Limítrofe del norte y ahora Magallanes… ¿no puedo tener un poco de paz?" (Se escuchó a lo lejos "La Paz es mía, puis" de la boliviana.)

"Te dije que no sería fácil, menos teniendo los vecinos que tienes"

"Hay veces en que quisiera ser una isla, como tú" Isla de Pascua tenía su mano en la espalda para reconfortarlo, él la miró derrotado.

_Paso Fronterizo ilegal n°5, Argentina-Chile._

Cuando el argentino despertó, se percató que estaba tendido en el asiento de atrás de un auto. Sus ojos vagaron a la ventana, pero era de noche y lo único que se veía era el filamento nocturno, por la cercanía y lo pristiño de este, supuso que estaban en una de las cordilleras del chileno. Miro al asiento del piloto, estaba Manuel conduciendo lo que lo relajo un poco y en asiento del copiloto la silueta de una mujer que no pudo reconocer. ¿Lo había cambiado?

"Che, donde vamos" Se agarró la garganta en el acto. Estaba su manzanita de Adán, miró más abajo y todo estaba en su lugar. "He vuelto a ser un hombre ¡al fin!"

"No te emociones tanto, weón. Eres hombre porque estás en tu territorio"

"¿Qué?"

"Si imbécil, acabamos de pasar, uno de mis tantos pasos fronterizos ilegales." El argentino lo abrazo, o sea, abrazó el asiento apretando la garganta fuertemente del chileno quien soltó los cambios para dale un codazo en el estómago al trasandino.

"¿Y ese arranque de buena voluntad, Manu?"

"Tampoco soy tan maricón para no dejar que resuelvas tus problemas, pero si vuelves a mi casa, volverás a ser mujer, y no revertiré eso, ni que estemos casados en mi país, hasta que me devuelvas a Patagonia"

Considerando la situación actual, era una demasiada buena posición en que el chileno lo estaba dejando. ¿Para que querría volver a su casa? Se golpeó mentalmente contra una pared imaginaria. Él, inconscientemente, al menos una vez al mes trataba de colarse en la casa del chileno tratando de convencerlo de que le cediera posesión de sus regiones vitales, además no podría sobrevivir ni un verano sin sus playas.

"Y tú, hermosa ¿quién eres?"

"Eres la única persona de Latinoamérica que no debe conocerme" El argentino se fijó en los rasgos de la mujer en la oscuridad.

"¿Eres Rapa Nui?"

"Si, hola"

"Manuel ¿Por qué no me habías presentado a esta belleza?"

Manuel atinó a guardar silencio, y prender la luz del vehículo para no perder de vista las manos del argentino. La cara de mafioso del chileno le dio la respuesta del porque había omitido la presentación.

"¿Me dejarán en mi querida Mendoza mis chilenitos?"

"Si, después nosotros volvemos"

_Mendoza, Argentina._

Una vez en la ciudad argentina, Martín se bajó en la plaza. La pascuense al ver autos con la palabra remis le preguntó al chileno.

"Conti ¿Qué son los "Remis"?"

"Yo te lo puedo explicar, lindura" Martín avanzó hasta la muchacha y le tomó las manos, Manuel le dio un cabezazo "No te pongas celoso, Manu" Recibió un derechazo. A lo que no le quedó más remedio que soltar las manos de la mujer. "Ya. Son a los que estos yanquinizados como mi vecino le llaman taxi"

"No estoy yanquinizado " A Manuel lo invadió la ira.

"Si, y yo le doy tributos a la reina de Inglaterra" El argentino difería mucho del chileno en tal aspecto. "Si un tiempo vos eras solo ojos para Alfred, que Alfred esto, que aquello. Solo porque unos años antes te habías convertido en uno de los amantes tercermundistas de Arthur cuando éste no paraba de darle elogios a ese mono sin cerebro y…" El argentino no pudo seguir en su parloteo porque el chileno rojo de colera agarro de los hombros como dándole un abrazo a Rapa y se la llevó al auto, ignorando completamente a Martín, éste último le gritó "Adiós mi pibe, nos vemos en unos días. Espero que puedas conciliar el sueño estas noches sin mí."

Manuel amorosamente atinó a hacer una señal obscena con la mano, y cerrar la puerta de su auto. Martín soltó una carcajada y se fue silbando orgullosamente alegre por sacar de sus casillas al chileno.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo.<strong>

"¿Qué Argentina hizo qué?" Manuel miró atónito a su jefe.

"Te cortó el gas"

**¿Qué es lo que pasará…? Mmmm…. Huele a un chileno confundido.


	5. Chapter 5

_V_

* * *

><p>"<em>Levántate hombre flojo sale a pescar, que la marea esta linda pa´navegar."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Buenos Aires, Argentina.<em>

Uruguay se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza con una sonrisa irresistible. Martín a pesar de querer volver a golpearlo, le tendió la mano para hacer las paces, cuando Sebastian le sonreía se le olvidaban todos los rencores.

"Che, no puedo enojarme contigo" El argentino le miró un poco sonrojado, el semblante le cambio al ver la presencia campante y sonriente del español en su casa. "¿Le puedes pedir a tus amigos que saquen a Antonio de mi casa?"

La sonriente cara de Antonio se vio un poco mermada cuando el argentino entró al cuerto nuevamente con Sebastián a sus espaldas. La venezolana, que estaba ahí para vigilar que Antonio no hiciera nada fuera del pacto, solo miraba por la ventana expectante a lo que iba a ocurrir y el mexicano, sabrá dios donde se había metido en esos momentos.

"¡Martín! ¡Tantos años!"

"Demasiado pocos, vos podrías hacerme el favor de largarte de mi casa"

"Fuuu, no quiero." El español miro con ojos brillantes a Martín, que de a poco logro cambiar su semblante arrogante característico a confuso.

"¡No hagas esa cara! Sal, demonio" y España seguía con esa cara.

"Bien, bien, acompáñame a un mate."

La sonrisa de España volvió a adornar la habitación.

"Pero después de terminarnos el termo, vos te devolvés a tu país" Miro hacia la ventana. "María, entra, está haciendo un frio enorme"

Venezuela frunció el ceño, pero no protestó por la culpabilidad y entró a la casa del argentino.

Unos mates más tarde, y unas historias sobre lo que el Manuel le había hecho pasar, lo que hizo que todos soltaran carcajadas y expresiones de asombro (Entremezcladas con miedo, por la capacidad del chileno) hizo que fuera noche, hora de despedir a las demás naciones, excepto a Uruguay, que se quedaría en la casa de Martín a contabilizar las indemnizaciones para el argentino. Martín los llevo al aeropuerto, despidiéndose de todos, empujando a Antonio para que abordara el avión y no se quedara ahí, haciendo quizás qué.

Una vez todo el orden, y después de arreglar los problemas contables. Martín sentado en la mesa miro el horizonte tratando de encontrar una salida justa, para quedar por sobre el chileno, como siempre. Sebastián estaba a su lado, y al adivinar los pensamientos del argentino, le ayudó.

"¿Y por qué no cortás los pasos fronterizos? El chileno es tan estructurado que se va a estresar si le atrasas una hora el paso de las fronteras y vendrá hacia acá a darte una"

"Lo haría, pero mi vecino brasileño me tiraría frutos tropicales y un par de anacondas si hiciera eso, tiene un tratado de libre comercio con Chile, y me usa de paso." El argentino siguió pensativo mirando por la ventana. "Ya sé"

La mirada perspicaz del argentino, hizo a Sebastián compadecerse de Manuel.

_Santiago, Chile._

Era otoño y la cordillera con su manto blanco daba la sensación de más frio aún. Manuel, un chileno, entre tantos chilenos con frio y con las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos caminaba hacia la moneda, palacio de gobierno.

"Tengo una cita urgente" Manuel miró a la secretaria del mandatario. Esta solo le hizo una señal para entrar en el salón presidencial, confusa ante la edad del joven que contrastaba con los numerosos políticos que entraban y salían de aquellas habitaciones.

"Manuel, tenemos un problema gordo, el teléfono no para de sonar"

"¿Que pasó? si no me lo dices, no puedo ayudar" El jefe conociendo el historial de la relación entre el chileno y el argentino, se tomó unos cuantos carraspeos de garganta antes de continuar.

"Argentina te cortó el gas"

"¿Qué Argentina hizo qué?" Manuel miró atónito a su jefe. Miró por la ventana de la moneda donde había un césped cubierto de escarcha. Le empezó a doler el estómago. Esto no pintaba bien. "¿Qué han dicho los meteorólogos sobre la ola polar?" Esperaba que el tiempo mejorara, pero en otoño, siempre va empeorando.

"La ola de frio se extenderá por todo lo que queda de mes, de hecho en tres noches tendremos la mínima más baja de los últimos 7 años, debes hacer algo"

Debes hacer algo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo. Argentino y la conchadesumadre. El jefe de Manuel se acobardó un poco cuando éste puso su cara de malas pulgas máxima.

"Quiero más vacaciones."

"Tampoco te tomes tantas garantías"

"Es eso, o te mueres de frio. La moneda tiene calefacción a gas, genio"

"Está bien, pero solo una semana más"

Después de cerrar el trato el chileno tomo el avión a Buenos Aires. En todo el trayecto se iba reprendiendo mentalmente por ser tan weon y precipitarse, mínimo el argentino le pediría todo tierra del fuego para él y así le devolvería el gas. ¡O peor aún! Se pondría en modo homosexual, eso si no lo soportaría.

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Al llegar a la ciudad trasandina se acercó a una cabina y discó el número de su vecino.

"Martín, ¿dónde estas weón?"

"¡Manu! No te esperaba en mi país tan pronto."

"Oye, dime al tiro como solucionar esta wea. Mi gente se está cagando de frio."

"Ven a mi casa y conversemos más tranquilos."

El chileno colgó y pateo un par de piedras que estaban descansando por ahí, llegó hasta la casa de su símil pensando un par de improperios exactos para el argentino.

Llegando a la residencia del argentino, Manuel apretó el botón del timbre, la puerta se abrió y mostró a Martín con una estudiada sonrisa inocente, invitándolo a pasar. Las orejas de Manuel estaban rojas de ira.

"¿Que tengo que hacer para que des el gas de nuevo?"

"Dos cosas Manuel"

"¿Cuáles serían?" Esto sonaba a deja vu.

"Primero, el divorcio en tu país y un matrimonio en el mío. Segundo que firmes una declaración que yo soy mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, renunciando a la idea de una nueva venganza"

"No"

"¿No? ¿Estás seguro?"

Una mujer de cabellos largos oscuros, ojos verdes, y piel trigueña entro abruptamente en el cuarto.

"Deja de humillarlo de una vez, Martín, ya no tenemos 13 años, además tú no has perdido nada"

"Patagonia" Manuel la miró sorprendido.

"Es suficiente de esta pelea absurda" Le pego dos escobazos en la cabeza a Martín y Manuel. "Yo no soy de nadie. Zanjada la discusión"

"Pero Patagonia…" Manuel, que no la veía hace años trató de hacerla entrar en razón, debía convencerla de volver a ser parte de Chile.

"Pero nada Manuel, dejá las cosas como están. Menos querré volver a vivir contigo si sigues con eso que estoy entre las posesiones de Martín, ni siquiera vivo con él"

Manuel atónito miró a la jovencita que un día con los ojos tristes la había despedido en el tren a Argentina y ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer, una brava mujer.

"Y ahora Martín, devuelve el suministro de gas a Manuel. Ya está aquí. ¿Eso es lo que querías verdad?" Así como, se fue dando un portazo, dejando a los dos jóvenes preguntándose, donde la morena había sacado tanta información.

"Pero me darás el divorcio ¿verdad?" Martín pregunto tratando de hacer volver a su dignidad que se había marchado cuando llegó Patagonia.

Manuel le respondió con codazo en las costillas y un derechazo en el estómago.

_Chiloé, Chile._

Unos meses más tarde en el sur de Chile cuando la historia que les relaté no era más que otra de las tantas anécdotas de las disputas entre los vecinos, Martín estaba frente al palafit en busca de su dueño, el Trauco. Definitivamente, debía conocer a Manuel en todas dimensiones, incluso como Manuela. Él no podría haber ideado una mejor venganza. No obstante, jamás lo admitiría delante del chileno.

Toco la puerta de la casa sureña y un rostro familiar hizo su entrada.

"Patagonia, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver a un viejo amigo. Además, te esperaba por aquí. También quiero ver que pasara si conviertes a Manuel en mujer, se vería tan linda. ¿Te acuerdas que cuando eran colonia pequeñas y jugábamos siempre lo confundían con una niña?"

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Manuel habría sido una hermosa niña, pero ahí Martin descubrió que el pelo largo que el chileno llevaba era por la cultura mapuche. Ahora sabría que habría pasado si realmente fuese una niña…

Pero primero debía convencer al Trauco.

* * *

><p>**Muchísimas gracias a todas (os) los que llegaron hasta aquí. ¡Un abrazo!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_VI_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo solo te hablé de amores, y te subes por el chorro interpretando cosas, ciudad traicionera…" (Ciudad Traicionera, Joe Vasconcellos)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chiloé, Chile.<em>

"No" Dijo tajantemente el Trauco a Martín.

"Pero boludo, si no te cuesta nada."

"Pero que dices, si pasa lo que quieres que pase Manuel vendría a mi casa para obligarme a volverlo hombre y luego me mataría. No gracias."

"Vamos, Trauco. Si nos lo vamos a llevar a Buenos Aires, que está bien lejos de acá, y para cuando se dé cuenta que fuiste tú, los problemas ya estarán solucionados y él ya se habrá dado cuenta de los sentimientos hacia Martín. Además hacemos un pacto que no saldrá ni una palabra de nuestras bocas, diremos que fue algún nórdico. Jamás creería que Martín hizo lo mismo que él." Dijo Patagonia.

"Aun así salgo perdiendo ¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?"

"Mujeres." Martín leyó al sujeto con facilidad.

El Trauco sonrió con picardía.

_Santiago, Chile._

Manuel estaba tomando un té en su casa cuando el timbre sonó. Caminó hasta la puerta y no se molesto en ver quien tocaba, esa forma de hacerlo era simplemente Martín. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su rostro a escasos centímetros lo que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. El argentino ingreso a sus anchas a la casa del chileno, este lo vio con recelo y un poco asustado, el chileno en aquella ocasión no quería que entrara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el chileno. No había encuentros concertados y hace un par de días se habían visto la última vez. Es decir, el argentino lo había venido a molestar la última vez.

"Vengo a verte Manu ¿acaso no puedo pasar a ver a mi Ex Esposo?"

"Cállate imbécil, tengo visita. Es mejor que te largues."

"¿Visita? ¿Qué me largue?... ¡Estás viendo a otro!" Entrecerró sus ojos con recelo.

"Manuel ¿What…?" Preguntó confundido el ingles, Arthur Kirkland al escuchar las voces cada vez más crispadas desde la sala. Camino hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el argentino quien lo miro con odio creciente.

"Manu. ¿Qué. Está. Haciendo. Este. Malnacido. Aquí?" Remarco cada palabra. Estas naciones estaban a portas de un nuevo conflicto tanto por las Malvinas como por la Antártica, Manuel estaba ahí como un mediador, y por eso se sintió desgraciado a su suerte.

"Esta por la venta de mi fruta…" Dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos, aunque él también quería golpear al argentino por interrumpir una importante reunión.

"De tu fruta que pibe…¿Es figurativo? ¿Te está comiendo, es eso?"

"Basta weon, si sabes que yo no soy fleto como tu."

"Ah, Yes Manuel. ¿Te parece si dejamos esta reunión aquí? En la próxima visita, estableceremos el precio del limón de pica."

"Limón de Pica y tu abuela, ahora huyes como un cobarde, ingles boludo."

"¿A quien le llamas así, _fool_?" Arthur iba a golpear al argentino pero Manuel lo agarro del brazo y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Sabía que si hacia eso con el argentino… bueno, sabia que no podría hacer eso con el argentino que pensaba que poco menos la casa de Manuel era su casa.

"Lo estableceremos el próximo mes cuando vuelvas. No te preocupes Arthur, mis entregas no sufrirán ningún cambio, bueno, tú ya sabes por qué…" miro hacia atrás y la cara de malas pulgas del argentino seguía allí estudiando cada movimiento.

"Esta bien, Manuel. Jamás he dudado de ti… No así de otros." Observó un rato a los ojos al argentino, quien le devolvió desafiante la mirada. Después abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta. Las quejas de Martín no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Desde cuándo aceptas a ese aquí en tu casa? ¿No me digas que uso mi sillón favorito? Ah, no puedo entenderte Manuel… eres su perro faldero."

"Basta, son mis asuntos idiota. Ahora me puedes decir cuál es la real razón de porque estás en mi casa hoy?" El chileno se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del argentino.

Ahí, viendo enojado al chileno, Martín se dio cuenta que no había tomado una buena decisión al persuadir al Trauco de volverlo mujer al día siguiente. Estaba demasiado lindo, además todo el valor agregado de sus recursos naturales lo harían blanco fácil de los aprovechamientos de otros países, con los gringos era tan servicial… la imaginación del trasandino voló muy lejos, tanto que lo hizo recordar de toda su programación pervertida en su señal abierta de TV argentina. Pero el lo protegería… además nadie más tenía porqué enterarse. Sería perfecto.

"¿Qué? Te quedaste mudo, que milagro. Traeré a Arthur más seguido." Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio el chileno, cansado de los parloteos de su vecino.

En eso, el argentino recordó el por qué se su visita.

"¿Me acompañarías a Buenos Aires hoy día?"

"¿Para qué? Seguramente es para uno de tus descabellados planes…Si es eso, no me webees. Te puedes ir yendo, espero una llamada importante de Alfred."

"No tonto, es una conferencia en la Universidad de Buenos Aires acerca de los 105 usos del cobre."

"Wow, yo tenía entendido que eran 75." Eso le interesó al chileno.

"Pues estabas equivocado, vamos, tal vez puedas exportar para algunas cosas que no exportabas antes y subas tus divisas." Así te olvidarías de la fruta y de paso de ese inglés, pensó el argentino.

¿Qué no iba a persuadir al chileno de ir a Argentina ese mismo día con él? Subestimaban el valor verbal de Martín. Eso lo tenía más que orgulloso en el avión a Buenos Aires.

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

La sala de la conferencia estaba oscura. No había nadie, ni un alma en la universidad siendo día domingo. Fue ahí, cuando Manu iba a empezar a reclamarle al argentino de pacotilla por engañarlo, que se dio cuenta que este lo abrazaba asfixiándolo con un paño con cloroformo. No supo más de él por unas horas o días ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

"Oye Martín, ¿dónde estamos?" Preguntó el chileno al ver la rubia cabellera de su vecino durmiendo a su lado. Se empezó a preocupar por su salud mental. Nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando amanecía al lado de Martín, desde niños era la misma historia. El argentino no reaccionó a la llamada de Manuel. "Oye…"

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a zarandear a Martín, este poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

"Ah, Manuel, es temprano, sigamos durmiendo."

"¿Que mierda me hiciste? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Al ver la decoración de los lados se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Martín. Lleno de cuadros de Maradona, Cerati, y una gigantografía de Eva Perón.

"Vamos Manuel, para que te preocupas, es demasiado temprano para que vuelvas a tu país y demasiado tarde para que comamos algo o ya sabes, pero podemos hacer una excepción…" El argentino lo intentó abrazar, pero el chileno retrocedió hasta caer de la cama King.

"Imbécil, quiero volver a Chile. Dame las llaves." Sabía que si él estaba ahí no por voluntad propia era estúpido que Martín tuviera todas las puertas abiertas de la casa.

"No Manu, ¿Por qué no disfrutas los momentos cotidianos. Siempre queriendo escapar, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que estas más bello hoy que ningún otro día en que te haya visto."

"¿Qué?" Miró para abajo a ver si estaba desnudo ¿Por qué otra razón el argentino iba a hacer ese comentario? Y ahí se dio cuenta de un par de razones que sobraban y otras que faltaban.

"¿Ves? Estas preciosa. Pero eso no es nada comparado con tu rostro Manuel." El argentino se levantó enérgicamente de su cama y abrió el closet que estaba al fondo. Un enorme espejo con un marco dorado apareció en escena. En la parte de arriba tenía escrito: "Sos el mejor."

Manuel se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Una mujer hermosa de unos dieciocho lo miraba fijamente, ahora era más bajita de rasgos blandos, con rostro amigable y de buena mujer. El shock le quito la voz unos minutos que para el argentino fueron horas. Finalmente cayó hacia atrás desmayada.

El argentino sonrió triunfal, con lo machista y reservado que era Manuel, no querría volver a su país nunca. Seria todo para él. Se levantó con Manuel en brazos y lo llevo hasta acostarlo en la cama con delicadeza, ahí le robo un beso o dos.

Lo que Martín ignoraba era que Alfred en esos momentos viajaba hacia Chile por el precio del cobre y que éste no pararía de buscar a Manuel, su "amigo", hasta encontrarlo incluso si tenía que cruzar la cordillera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>_

"_¿Quién sabe? Quizás nosotros podríamos.."_

"_¡Sebastián!" Martín le llamó la atención a su vecino._

"_¿Qué? Si no están casados." Dijo arreglándose los lentes y acercando más a "Manuela" a él. Martín cayó en cuenta que cualquiera podía quitarle a su chileno. Con esos pensamientos se prometió que el chileno caería en sus redes en esa semana, por Maradona que lo haría._


	7. Chapter 7

_VII_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú me juraste quererme, quererme toda la vida… no pasaron dos tres días tú te alejas y me dejas"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Buenos Aires, Argentina<em>

Martín tomaba un mate en compañía de alguien todavía dormido. Manuel estaba con las facciones completamente relajadas acurrucado en el sillón. A Martín le dieron unas ganas locas de mandar todo al demonio y que fuera su esclavo o ahora esclava sexual, pero no podía, porque una parte de él era terriblemente cursi y quería ser amado por su vecino.

Desde niños había sido la misma historia. Separados por los Andes. Ya no más.

La joven chilena despertó con cara de poker.

"¡Manu! ¡Por fin despertaste!" Exclamo emocionado el trasandino, estaba cansado del silencio.

La chica no respondió a la obviedad y camino tranquilos pasos hasta uno de los numerosos espejos de la casa. Miro su pelo largo y oscuro, jugo con él, vio sus dientes, miro un lunar en su cuello (Seguramente Chuquicamata, la hacía ver rica), repaso sus hombros y sus pechos, luego su abdomen para finalizar viendo sus caderas. Unas anchas caderas.

"Así que de esto se quejaban las chilenas." Dijo la actual Manuela mirando su trasero en el espejo, tratando de mantener la calma. "Sinceramente, sé que esto es karma. No preguntaré porque estoy con vestido y con ropa interior de mujer. …"

"Pero te lo puedo contar, lo pase muy bien eligiéndola, los sujetadores son de tu color favorito..."

"No es necesario. Gracias." Se sintió violada, quizás que cosas el argentino le hizo a su cuerpo mientras le ponía esa horrible ropa. Agarró una chaqueta negra de cuero que Martín tenía en el perchero. Le quedaba gigante pero aun así se la puso, viéndose muy cómica. "Me largo. Adiós. Pon un paso en Chile y te la corto."

"Vamos Manu, no te pongas así. Además, ni siquiera sabés como revertirlo. Te lo diré si te quedas."

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí? ¿Contigo? ¡Un pervertido! ¿Y yo como mujer?" Con incredulidad Manu le grito tratando de abrir la puerta con desesperación, ciertamente estaba bajo dos llaves. "Ayúdenme" Comenzó a vociferar enloquecida. "Me quieren violaaaaar, Ayuda. Auxi…"

No pudo seguir porque el argentino la agarro de la cintura y la elevo por los aires como llevando un saco de papas, subió al segundo piso y la hizo ver donde estaban.

"Dios mío."

"¿Ves? No ganas nada berreando." La puerta principal estaba a tres cuartos de donde grito, por lo que no se escucharía nada desde afuera. Además estaban en pleno centro de Buenos Aires por lo que el sonido era fácilmente no audible.

"Eres un maricón." El odio brotaba de sus palabras.

"Más bien diría un visionario." Martín sabía que Manu se iba a poner a llorar. Tenía los ojos ya medios acuosos. "Bueno Manu, si no es tan malo, cálmate. Lo que hice es mucho más elaborado que lo que tu hiciste, por supuesto, por lo que si viajas a cualquier parte del mundo seguirás con ese cuerpo y con el tatuaje en la espalda que dice "De Martín, hasta la eternidad.". Solo hay una cosa que te volverá hombre."

El argentino paró su discurso para darle dramatismo. Manu lo miró interrogante mientras comprobaba con su mano que no había ningún tatuaje en su espalda.

"Amarme."

Las carcajadas si debieron escucharlas en la calle, porque el chileno no paró de reír en varios minutos. Y cada vez que miraba a Martín con su cara de interrogación arrogante, el ataque de risa volvía.

"¿Yo? ¿Amarte a ti? Antes tendrías que tener varios hijos con Arthur, otros cuantos con Alfred y después ser el país más rico del mundo. Ahí estaríamos hablando. Amarte … si, como no."

"O serás mujer por el resto de tu vida."

"Es mejor que tener que enamorarme de un sobrado como tú." He ahí el chileno y su orgullo.

"Entonces vivirás encerrada aquí y tendrás muchos hijos. Todos argentinos con ese acento que tanto dices que odias… ya te quiero ver a vos, suplicando por amarme…"

Manu iba a responderle algo terriblemente hiriente pero el timbre sonó, salvado el ego cada vez más magullado del argentino. No obstante, como se tardaban en abrir, Sebastián abrió con su propia llave la casa del argentino.

"Espera, no cierres." Dijo la voz suplicante de una muchacha. Sebastián la miró con curiosidad, ya que estaban luchando a empujones con Martín por llegar a la puerta. El único con que hacía eso era…

"Sebastián ¿Qué esperas? cierra la maldita puerta." El uruguayo obedeció a la orden de Martín.

"Y ella ¿Quién es?" Pregunto el uruguayo sentándose en una de las butacas, un poco impresionado ya que su brillo no había hecho enrojecer a la mujer.

"Es Manu. ¿No se ve tierno?" Respondió Martín atrayendo por la cintura a Manu, está a cambio le dio un fuerte codazo.

"Vaya. ¡Qué rápido te vengaste Martín! Esto ha superado a todas sus disputas anteriores."

Manu se sentó en uno de los sillones, Martin se sentó junto a ella, cada vez acercándose más y Manu alejándose. Sebastián se cambió al mismo sillón con interés en la nueva mujer. No era deslumbrante, pero la cara de buena persona y la ternura de sus facciones lo hicieron interesarse.

"¿Quién sabe? Quizás nosotros podríamos..." Dijo el uruguayo poniendo uno de sus brazos en sus hombros.

"¡Sebastián!" Martín le llamó la atención a su vecino.

"¿Qué? Si no están casados." Dijo arreglándose los lentes y acercandose más a "Manuela". Martín cayó en cuenta que cualquiera podía quitarle a su chileno, más el uruguayo come latinas. Con esos pensamientos se prometió que el chileno caería en sus redes en esa semana, por Maradona que lo haría.

"¿Pueden dejar de apretarme? Está bien que haga frío porque estamos en invierno… pero…" Manu se levantó no obstante, Martín la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si quedando sentada sobre él. Manu se levantó de nuevo pisándole el pie. El argentino se aguantó el grito de dolor, teniendo que soltar a la chica.

"¿Por qué has venido, che?" Pregunto Martín.

"Ah, venía a ver si Manuel estaba contigo, Alfred lo anda buscando." Respondió Sebastián, Manu ya no estaba en la habitación porque enojado fue a no se donde en el segundo piso luego de golpear una última vez al argentino.

"¿Lo anda buscando? ¿Está aquí?" Asustado interrogo el argentino al uruguayo.

"No, está en Chile, pero el asunto es delicado, es sobre el cobre, parece que en la bolsa de New York hubo un…"

"No le puedes decir que Manu está aquí. Esta demasiado linda para que ese roba-recursos no quiera llevársela."

"Quizás le da lo mismo que sea mujer, ya ves a Felix de Polonia…"

"Pero ese a nadie le importa, en cambio Manu...¿Y si ahora que es mujer se enamora de él? Cuando lo fui mi estructura emocional cambio…"

"No pasará nada, solo le diré que Manu está de gira por el mundo."

"Espero que funcione."

"Lleva a Manu a mi casa un día. Se va a aburrir encerrada aquí."

Martín lo miro con sospecha, no respondió, pero le dio una taza de mate a Sebastián.

Manu estaba en la cocina sirviéndose una suculenta once. Martín llego con su termo y se sentó al lado de él. Sebastián que lo seguía hizo lo mismo. Había un gran pie de limón en la mesa.

"Que delicia." La cara de malas pulgas de Manu hizo que las manos que iban a sacar un trozo del pie se detuvieran a medio camino.

"¿Quién los invitó? Esto es mío, es para mí porque voy a tener que soportar a este weon quien sabe cuanto tiempo."

"Vamos Manu, tampoco es que no tengas la costumbre de encontrártelo por ahí. Si son vecinos."

El comentario de Sebastián no fue bien recibido. La mirada de odio lo dijo todo.

No obstante el corazón de abuelita de Manu, les dejo la mitad del pie. Al despedirse de Sebastián (Obviamente el chileno trato de huir, cosa que no pudo) se fue a acostar a una de las camas de invitados en la que había dormido un par de veces a través de los siglos. La cama era matrimonial, no tan grande como la principal, pero hasta en el sillón dormiría si fuera alejado de Martín. Es que no podía creer que había conseguido la manera de transformarlo en mujer… no podía ser el trauco porque las criaturas mitológicas solo las pueden ver los países de las que son ¿No? Como las hadas de Arthur… esperaba que fuese así porque o si no le esperaba un oscuro destino a ese pervertido de pacotilla… Ya habría dos castraciones en Latinoamérica a manos del chileno.

Despertó horas más tarde porque a pesar de las bajas temperaturas en esa cama hacía calor y no precisamente por las mantas, sino porque Martín estaba abrazándolo por detrás, haciendo cucharita. La expresión de exasperación fue suficiente indicio de lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo<strong>_

_"¿Manuel? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Alfred agarrándola de los hombros._

_Manu no sabía que responder para mantener su dignidad intacta, menos aun cuando vio que tras Alfred aparecía la sombra de Martín. Eso no traería para nada buenas consecuencias._


	8. Chapter 8

_VIII_

* * *

><p>"<em>Y verás cómo quieren en Chile, al amigo cuando es forastero…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Buenos Aires, Argentina<em>

Manuel estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a quien lo abrazaba tan amorosamente, pero Martín previendo se adelantó.

"Tenía frio, eso es todo."

"¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que meterte en mi cama a hacer cucharita?"

"Exacto. Aunque ¿sabes? Realmente es mi cama."

El chileno se levantó de la cama como si ésta quemara.

"Entonces déjame salir, así no ocupo tus cosas. Hasta te devuelvo tu ropa" Comenzó a quitarse el baby doll con el que no recordaba haberse acostado, era celeste... por la mirada de Martín prefirió no seguir desvistiéndose y largarse de ahí lo antes posible.

"Esto no va a resultar." Dijo Martín levantando su alto cuerpo de la cama. Agarró las muñecas de Manuel y lo lanzó con poca delicadeza sobre el lecho.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" Por un segundo se le paso por la cabeza que ese sobrado realmente le iba a hacer algo, casi siempre eran palabras, no acciones. Martín negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero conversar algunas cosas contigo, pero eres un pibe incivilizado, de otra manera no podría tener tu atención."

"¿Qué dices? Siempre te la pasas hablándome de lo "grosso" que eres, es natural que no te quiera escuchar." Dijo intimidándose porque el rostro de Martín estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, en cualquier momento lo podía besar.

"Cuando te conocí al principio pensé que eras una niña encantadora, después te conocí mejor y no me caías bien, eras tan bárbaro. Aun así, seguí intentando llevarme contigo…"

"Intentando aprovecharte de mí, querrás decir…"

"Déjame terminar boludo, a pesar de todas nuestras guerras nuestra gente solo hace un par de bromas respecto a los conflictos, pero se llevan bien y han olvidado casi del todo el pasado. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos terminar con este juego de venganza?"

Apoyó su frente contra la de Manuel. Esto es ridículo- pensó el chileno. No obstante, después de un rato respondió; "Por eso." Señalando la mano que tenía Martín sobre su pecho izquierdo.

El dolor en la entrepierna de Martín no se alivió hasta la mañana siguiente, todo fruto de un amoroso golpe en la noche por parte de su vecino.

Martín había accedido a salir con Manuel a la calle para ganarse de nuevo su confianza y hacer cosas más divertidas por las noches que discutir. Ahora iba con Manuel, de la mano, recorriendo el centro de la ciudad argentina. Caminando por las pintorescas calles se encontraron con un grupo de amigos locales comiendo un asado y hablando sobre el partido de su selección, Martín quedó un largo rato con ellos, pues se mostró interesado por una lesión de uno de sus jugadores. Manu aburrido de esperar, siguió recorriendo a pie el lugar, sabía que nadie le creería su historia y Martin le había quitado todo su dinero como para escapar. Pero, sin duda, estaba tentado a hacerlo.

Iba en dirección al mar, para suicidarse o algo por el estilo, cuando se encontró con el rostro de Luciano y el de Sebastián, se dirigían a la casa del argentino. Luciano no lo reconoció, pero le dijo un cumplido en portugués. Como dupla sacaban bastantes suspiros al pasar, Manuel fue instantáneamente envidiado por despertar la curiosidad de esos hombres.

"¡Oye Luciano! ¡Si es Manuel!" Le dijo Sebastián, como regañándolo.

"Pero, ¿mujer?" Dijo el chico agachándose para ver cara a cara a su símil quien enrojecía de vergüenza.

"Si… soy yo." Respondió tímido.

"Alfred te está buscando por toda Latinoamérica. Si no apareces, Bolivia te terminara encontrando para deshacerse de ese parlante humano y bien sabes lo insidiosa que es y lo que te haría por someterla a tal suplicio."

"Prefiero que me vea Alfred antes que eso pase, y si es cierto lo que dice Argentina, terminaré por siempre como mujer, debería acostumbrarme."

"No es tan malo, ahora lo podes manipular con lágrimas o tus encantos." Dijo "oportuno" el uruguayo.

El chileno lo intentó golpear, Sebastián lo esquivó fácilmente.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a Brasil? Alfred está allá." Ofreció con su amabilidad y alegría característica el brasileño. Manuel no pudo más que agradecerle con una sonrisa.

"No es necesario, el héroe está aquí." Dijo una voz tras Sebastián y Luciano. Estos voltearon encontrándose con la rubia cabellera de Alfred.

"¿Por qué nos seguiste? Sabes cómo se pone Martín cada vez que te ve."

"Hahaha ¿Y dónde está Manuel?" Dijo como siempre ignorando a los demás y preocupándose de sus intereses.

"Frente a ti" Le dijo el uruguayo señalando la mujer frente a él.

"¿Manuel? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Alfred lleno de incredulidad agarrándola de los hombros, inquieto por la extraña situación.

Manu no sabía que responder, menos aun cuando vio que tras Alfred aparecía la sombra de Martín. Eso no traería para nada buenas consecuencias, más cuando el norteamericano acercó su rostro para ver si realmente era el chileno y Manu enrojeció furiosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?" Pregunto molesto Martín tras Alfred.

"Pues está bastante guapa." Respondió el norteamericano agarrando una las mejillas de Manu para ver si era real.

"No te preguntaba a ti, descerebrado. Le preguntaba a Manu."

El chileno no abrió la boca.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Están casados?"

"No, pero…"

"Perfect! Come on! Te invito a un refresco para solucionar el problema del cobre, Manuel" Alfred tomo del brazo a Manu y se lo llevó de ahí. Martín estaba seguro que se raptaría a su aun no asumido esclavo sexual, tal vez si debió hablar con México para que le diera esa extraña droga que habían utilizado con él y obligarlo a firmar un contrato de matrimonio, y así que esos gringos no se lo intentaran llevar.

"Oye Martín ¿Los vas a seguir?"

"¿Pero para que preguntas esa obviedad? Tal vez Alfred le presta dinero para que vuelva a su país o peor, se lo intente violar." Camino rápidamente tras la pareja.

Sebastián le iba a responder a Martín que era el único que se intentaba violar al chileno, pero no le dio tiempo porque el otro estaba a varios metros de él y a escasos pasos de la pareja con cara de matón de cárcel.

En un Mac Donald de la urbe trasandina, después de una reunión de media hora, el chileno salió más tranquilo, habían encontrado una solución. Alfred lo seguía de cerca.

"¿Y te quedarás así por siempre?"

Ahora tendría que ser la que arrancaba en la cueca, la que miraba el rodeo, la que ganaba menos sueldo por el mismo trabajo, la que sufriría por comentarios desafortunados de su jefe, a la que le corrían mano en el metro de Santiago, ¿la maltratada?, la que se sacrificaba para mantener limpia una casa, la que no podría bañarse todos los días en su mar por esas situaciones incomodas, la que se preocupaba de más…

Su mente fue muy lejos de ahí. Todo eso por el estúpido de Martín. Maldita venganza y precipitación. Si no le hubiera dado la idea, la historia no estaría escrita así. Al tomar conciencia de donde estaba se reprendió mentalmente, quizás lo necesitaban en su país y él aquí atascado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Manuel le señalizo a Alfred para hablarle al oído, este se acercó dubitativo, de esa manera Francia le robó muchos besos cuando era adolescente.

"¡Llévame a Santiago! ¡Ahora!" Dijo estresado al ver tras un matorral a Argentina, Brasil y Uruguay listos para atacar.

_Santiago, Chile._

Horas más tarde, estaba en Santiago vivo y entero. Tuvo que correr como loco al avión privado de Alfred para que lo llevara a su capital, porque Martín los seguía vociferando toda clase de improperios. No tardaría en volver a Chile a buscarlo.

"Gracias Alfred, no olvides que te debo una."

"Creo que te la cobraré la próxima semana ¡Tienes que ir a mi cumpleaños! Va a ser sensacional. Fuegos artificiales, música de superestrellas en vivo…"

Sin muchas ganas aceptó. Pensando en la comida gratis se alejó del aeropuerto y se dirigió a su casa. Con ningún mísero peso partido por la mitad caminó tres horas, acompañado de sus amigos quiltros, hasta llegar a su hogar en La Alameda. ¿Cómo las naciones femeninas soportaban? En la calle le gritaban piropos como "Discúlpame… ¿Tienes hora?… es que se me paró cuando te vi." "Si usaras capa serías ¡Súper rica!" "Mamacita, presénteme a su ginecólogo para chuparle los deditos." "Tai más rica que un camión del Brinks" "¡No camine por el sol bomboncito que se me puede derretir!"

Tuvo varias tentaciones de tirarle los zapatos, pero no sería buena idea llegar descalzo a su casa, a cambio les dijo sus cuantas verdades, en su subidioma "flaite" o "coa" que emergía a veces, cuando estaba muy, pero muy cabreado.

Busco la llave en la cañería de lluvia y entro a su casa. Cansado se sacó los zapatos y emocionado se iba a desparramar en su sillón como si no hubiese mañana se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. La mirada escrutadora lo llenó de incertidumbre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo<strong>_

"_¿Qué te acostaste con quién?" Preguntó incrédulo Martín, casi sin aire._

_Jaque mate. Manuel sonrió satisfecho, esta vez le había ganado._

* * *

><p>¿Quién es el (la) que estará en casa esperando a Manuel?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_IX_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fue por lan<em>_a y salió trasquilado."_

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C, EUA.<em>

Sin duda, aquel era un lugar lleno de personas ruidosas. Alfred nunca lo había notado, de hecho, le gustaba ese ruido jovial de fondo, pero en estos momentos que quería concentrar su cabeza en como contarle a su ex mentor sobre lo increíble que había pasado en Latinoamérica, le empezó a fastidiar. Tuvo que de manera rápida ingresar a uno de los baños del aeropuerto para poder discar el número y hablar de forma clara. Canadá, quien lo esperaba en el aeropuerto porque su hermano lo había llamado, lo vio caminar por ahí y se acercó al baño a escuchar la conversación. Sorprendido por la información tomó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó aquel número.

_Mendoza, Argentina._

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó nuevamente Sebastián, en el asiento del copiloto.

"Claro, fue una reacción en cadena. Era natural que en algún momento él se fuera a enterar." Contestó María, la venezolana que miraba el paisaje que se abría en la cordillera hacia el país de Manuel, embelesada. El uruguayo miraba por el espejo retrovisor las piernas descubiertas de su vecina, Martín quien conducía, se rió divertido al notar aquello.

_Santiago, Chile._

A quien Manuel había visto sentado en el sillón favorito de Martín y que lo miraba con una cara escrutadora, era nadie más que Lovino. La única explicación lógica a que él estuviese allí era…

"¡Manuel! ¡Mi chileno! ¡Estás tan guapa!" Vociferó una alegre voz tras él. Antonio se acercaba peligrosamente con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo caluroso a su ex colonia, para equilibrar el frio que había en aquella casa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es decir ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Dijo asustado, pensando cómo se habían enterado como entrar a su casa. La llave de la cañería estaba donde siempre ¿No? No alcanzo a esquivar el abrazo del ahora alto Antonio. Le dieron ganas de sacarlo a patadas como hace unos años atrás. "¿Vienes por más concesiones en las carreteras?"

"Vinimos a visitarte ¿Verdad Lovi?" Este en respuesta solo gruño, estaba impactado por el cambio de sexo del chileno… ¿Y si al español se le ocurría? No, nadie debía darle esa idea a ese tarado, maldición.

El dueño de casa trató de juntar la poca y casi inexistente paciencia de la que gozaba y se sentó en el sillón para hablar y hacer razonar a ese weon de salir de su casa y volver a su país.

"Mira Antonio, tengo suficientes problemas con ese argentino de pacotilla para que tu vengas y crees más. ¿Más encima no cachai que hace frío? Quería llegar a mi casa, hacer un buen fuego, tomarme un tecito y regodearme un día en mi cama para mañana volver a trabajar, y llego y me encuentro con tu absurda cara aquí en mi casa, más encima me estreso pensando que debo ponerle mejores sistemas de seguridad, porque no tengo ni chucha idea como entraron aquí. ¿Quieres una mina de litio? Te la doy. ¿Alguna concesión poca? También. ¿Algún weon periodista o opinologo en la televisión abierta con tu acento de película porno? Ni lo pidas. Pero, lo único que quiero a cambio es que te largues y me dejes tranquilo hoy día. Tuve que caminar no se cuantos putos kilómetros para llegar a mi casa como un fugitivo y te encuentro aquí. Estoy cansado, chato y con ganas de golpearte. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Las llaves son las mismas de cuando construí esta casa ¿Pensabas que no las guardaba?" Antonio sonrió aún más, mostrándole una copia de la llave con un adorno de una banderita chilena.

Diablos, el ser tan tacaño por fin le pasaba a cuenta, tenía razón, no había cambiado la cerradura desde hace siglos.

"Bueno ¿Pero no escuchaste lo importante? Quiero que te vayas."

"Vamos hombre, si con esos bracitos es imposible que cortes la leña."

Una mirada furiosa, que Antonio no percibió, nació en los ojos del chileno. Antonio camino hasta el patio de atrás para cortar leña para el fuego. No vio que tras él estaba Lovino sujetando de los brazos a Manuel que le iba a lanzar un candelabro de hierro del siglo XVII en la cabeza.

Horas más tarde, Lovino sacaba una pizza del horno de la cocina a leña del chileno. Este miraba aburrido desde uno de los asientos de la mesa como el chico se devoraba la mitad. Le dio otro sorbo a su té.

"Manu ¿Estás casado de nuevo con Martín?" Pregunto el español sacando una porción de pizza frente al chileno, interesado en su respuesta.

"No. Y no me recuerdes a ese imbécil, aweonao. Espero que jamás volvamos a juntar los patrimonios, el divorcio fue un caos." Chile se sobo la sien mientras trataba de disfrutar el calor del momento. Esa cocina a leña era milagrosa. "¿Y cuando piensan volver a sus países, mediterráneos?

"Esperábamos acompañarte un par de días Manu. ¿Para qué vas a derrochar tu hermosura en la soledad? A penas nos enteramos vinimos a visitarte. Es que es demasiado extraño y genial lo que te pasó ¿No crees?"

Manuel atinó a levantarse de su asiento realmente cabreado e ir a su cama a dormir. De cualquier forma no podría sacar a esos estúpidos de su casa hasta el otro día. Estos miraron confusos la extraña reacción del chileno, no obstante ni una palabra salió de sus bocas. Antes de irse a dormir, cerró todas las puertas con llave, más aun la de su habitación. No quería ninguna sorpresa desagradable en la madrugada.

Despertó a medianoche por la constante respiración de alguien cerca de su rostro. Se encontró cara a cara con Patagonia que lo miraba de cerca, casi sobre él. Enrojeció de forma instantánea.

"¿Qué..e.. estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a verte. Estas tan linda." Dijo Patagonia, siempre habia soñado con tener una hermana menor, se la había pasado rodeada de hombres.

Que vergüenza, el intentando protegerla siempre y ahora con esa fachada, era más protegible que protector ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de volver a ser parte de Chile?

"No me veas. Mejor que conserves los recuerdos de cuando era normal." Dijo Chile dándose media vuelta en la cama para no ver a los ojos a su Ex integrante. Toda la parafernalia y el orgullo de ser un país tricontinental se fue a la cañería de la taza del baño junto con su dignidad en esos instantes.

"Si no está mal, Manuel, no te sientas mal. Me quedaré aquí contigo el tiempo que sea necesario." Le dijo suavemente acariciándole el pelo como una buena hermana mayor.

Manuel tras las cobijas, lloraba en silencio.

Al despertar en la mañana se dio cuenta que Patagonia no se había ido, estaba al lado de él mirando televisión y con una bandeja de desayuno para dos. Era un programa de farándula en que daban la noticia de un argentino famoso cambio a su chilena por una brasileña totalmente despampanante. Apareció el argentino dando declaraciones con ese insufrible acento, y Manuel agarro el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

"¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Estas mejor? Tienes los ojos terriblemente hinchados." Patagonia le tendió una tostada con miel de ulmo al chileno.

"Será normal." Dijo medio cabizbajo.

"Manu, Martín a estado toda la mañana llamándote. Hasta vino aquí y tiró piedras a tu ventana para que le abrieras la puerta. Quien le abrió fue Antonio, así que se fue. Pero…" Sonó otra vez la melodía pegajosa del celular de Manuel. Ahí llamaba otra vez, Manuel con rabia cortó la llamada.

"¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ayer? ¿Te quedarás el tiempo que sea necesario?" Pregunto el chileno haciéndose el desinteresado, aunque moría por dentro de ganas que le dijera que si.

"Claro Manuel" Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¿Y me acompañarías a Estados unidos la próxima semana?"

"No veo inconveniente."

Já. Ahora todos verían que Patagonia andaba con él (Bueno, ella), parecía que de otras formas iba a conquistar su objetivo. La sonrisa volvió a invadir los labios de Manuel, dándole nuevas esperanzas.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Martín dormía en una de las habitaciones del hotel. _Soñaba que llegaba a la casa del chileno, como hace unas horas y salía Antonio a recibirlo._

"_Mi Martín ¿a que no sabes?" Decía entusiasta el español, Martin veía una sospechosa marca de lápiz de labios rojo en su cuello._

_Entro a la casa asustado, pensando que Manu había caído en las garras del español… Por uno de los pasillos, caminaba Alfred con Arthur. Miraron con desprecio al argentino._

"_¡Te lo dije! Hace unos movimientos impresionantes, incluso me soltó unas minas de oro cuando hacia un masaje tailandés después de..." Le decía Alfred a Arthur, quien tenía un gran rubor en las mejillas, el ingles decía "A mi me soltó unos yacimientos de cobre.". Con paso más enérgico caminó hasta la habitación del chileno, empujando a los anglosajones._

_Ahí estaba con su fachada femenina recostada en la cama con un traje de cuero negro apretado a sus partes, fumaba un tabaco. A sus lados, estaba Mexico y Uruguay besándole las manos. Brasil por su parte le hacía un libidinoso masaje en los pies._

_Martín preocupado se acercó al chileno._

"_¿No sabés que todos esos te están usando para sus objetivos, pibe?"_

"_Vamos si no es tan grave, solo lo he pasado bien con Antonio, Alfred, Arthur, Sebastian, Jose, Luciano, Daniel, Francis, Feliciano y Lovino, nada de qué preocuparse. Acostarse con uno o con otro da lo mismo, y al final es tu culpa, tú me transformaste en esto… ¿Es lo que querías no? Y el weon ahora se queja" Todos los presentes soltaron cínicas carcajadas señalando al argentino._

"_¿Qué te acostaste con quién?" Preguntó incrédulo Martín, casi sin aire._

_Jaque mate. Manuel sonrió satisfecho, esta vez le había ganado. Martín de desmayó en el sueño, despertándose._

"¡No, no! No puede ser posible." Dijo Martín. Sebastián entro preocupado al cuarto, temiendo que su hermano haya enloquecido por ver dos veces en tan poco tiempo a Antonio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo que revertir esto, me voy a Chiloé. A vos no se te ocurra seguirme" Exclamó asustándose… ¿y si la noche anterior el chileno ya se había entregado en cuerpo… y alma... al español? Ya una vez lo había reconquistado. No, no podía permitirlo. El cuerpo de ese chileno era de él y solo de él, nada de propiedad comunitaria aquí.

_Chiloé, Chile._

Tocó insistentemente la puerta de la casa del Trauco, pero nadie contestó. En su desesperación divisó a una hermosa mujer rubia estaba a orillas del mar, Martín se acercó a ella y le tomó el brazo traspasándolo, era como un fantasma, tropezó asustado hacia atrás.

"Sé que es una locura hablar con un holograma, pero ¿Vos sabés donde está el Trauco?"

Ella miró al argentino con una sonrisa coqueta, y contesto con una voz de otro mundo. "Él se fue de aquí hace unos días."

"Se fue… se fue ¿A dónde mujer?"

"Dijo que tenía que protegerse porque Manuel volvía a Chile y lo iba a castrar. Se lo dijo el bosque."

"Pero te pregunto ¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé, si lo sabría lo habría acompañado, ya casi nadie cree en nosotros ni nos busca, así que nos hacemos compañía mutua." La mujer pareció triste. Martín se agarró sus rubios cabellos con desesperación.

¿Cómo solucionaría este embrollo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo<strong>_

"_¿De verdad no lo quieres probar?" Dijo Francis divertido moviendo la copa de vino de un lado a otro, el chileno seguía la copa, como un gato sigue un láser, su paladar no había probado gota de alcohol hace unas semanas._


	10. Chapter 10

_X_

* * *

><p>"<em>Si el mar fue<em>_ra vino todo el mundo sería marino."_

* * *

><p><em>Barcelona, España.<em>

Miró el marcador preocupado, su equipo iba perdiendo. Antonio tomó otro sorbo de su jugo.

"Esto te pasa por precipitado, debiste venir a apoyar a tu equipo antes, pero no, volaste a Chile para ver cómo se veía de niña. Casi no llegamos a tiempo al juego."

Lovino, cuyo equipo lideraba el marcador, sonrió al ver que terminó el segundo tiempo del partido de futbol, ganándole al español.

_Santiago, Chile._

Martín decidió que como él era tan bárbaro, encontraría una solución, como siempre, y que ese calentón del Trauco no era necesario, además se veía muy lejano que el pudoroso chileno fuera un promiscuo y era mejor tenerlo de mujer…¡se vea tan lindo! Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en ese momento era visitar a su querido Manuel en su casa en la capital (ahora que sabía que ese español no estaba ahí) Llegó de noche a la casa y tocó la puerta.

El chileno como nunca, abrió con alegría. Tenía un documento internacional oficial en sus manos que le acababa de llegar, se lo restregó en la cara al argentino que lo miraba sin entender nada. El solo iba a visitar y porque no, a raptarse a su vecino.

"…¿Más desarrollado?… ¡Mira weon! Estoy por sobre ti en el IDH* de este año. ¡Estoy en el 44 y tú en el 45!" Manu tenía una sonrisa increíblemente grande ese día. "Soy el tercero en América y el primero de América Latina ¡Já!"

"Pero ve bien las cifras boludo, tenés menos escolaridad estimada y menos IPC* que yo." Miró bien el documento que el chileno le extendía, escéptico.

"Fíjate en los hechos weon, tengo más escolaridad promediada por adulto." Observó de nuevo las cifras del informe señalizando el indicador de escolaridad real y sonrió contento. Por momentos se vio la sombra española en sus facciones, demasiada alegría.

"Manu, ¿Te enterás? los dos somos los únicos IDH -muy altos- en américa latina, ¿no será que…?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó curioso, pensando que iba a aludir a uno de los tantos convenios que tenían y gracias a eso habían llegado a tales cifras impensables para sus vecinos.

"Estamos hechos el uno para el otro." Elevo sus cejas sugerentemente.

Manu lo miró con desprecio. Si claro, el uno para el otro.

El teléfono de Martín sonó, había cambiado la melodía a "Dulce Condena" de Andrés Calamaro. Manu lo miró confuso, era extraño en él cambiar las melodías, recordaba que por más de veinte años tarareaba el mismo tango de Gardel cada vez que se duchaba.

Al parecer, quien llamaba era la jefa del trasandino que le informo algo bastante sencillo y colgó.

"¿Te lo puedes creer, mi pibe?" Dijo contento, igualando el estado del chileno. "Tenemos una reunión de gala en las NU por nuestros logros en el ranking. Va a ser en la sede de Francia."

"¿Cómo?… A mí no me han avisado." Al pronunciar eso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Su jefe le informó lo mismo. La sonrisa de Manu murió en sus labios, y mutó a un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Tus cifras eran falsas? ¿Sos el último de la lista?" Le pregunto el argentino para seguir molestándolo. Su sonrisa era insoportable.

"No weon." Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. "Tengo que ir contigo en el mismo maldito avión. Allá nos esperan a los dos. Mi jefe se contactó con tu jefa a la que le informaste que estabas en misión diplomática y nos mandaron juntos. ¿Para qué mientes? Si esto es una misión diplomática, yo soy el Rey de España."

"Exactamente, misión diplomática es que vos vuelvas a mi." Paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chileno "Nos vamos a Paris, Manu, la segunda ciudad del amor ¡Qué romántico!"

"¿Segunda?" Chile previó que la respuesta iba a ser un disparate de su vecino.

"Después de Buenos Aires ¿O sos boludo?"

Ese primer día de julio hacía frio. Con las manos enguantadas, una fachada femenina, y una bufanda roja, Manuel subió al avión, dentro de éste estaba sentado Martín. Se sentó en el asiento del frente. El avión era el oficial de Chile para los agentes diplomáticos, o sea, a todo lujo.

La azafata verificó que estaban bien puestos los cinturones de seguridad y fue a la cabina.

"¿Cómo se tomó tu jefe la noticia de tu nuevo, copado y sensual cuerpo?" Pregunto Martín. Nunca había sacado de sus casillas a su vecino en un avión, podía ser un nuevo precedente.

"Normal. Me desconoció, me preguntó si era travesti o era una mujer enloquecida con crisis hormonal, hizo algunos comentarios desafortunados y me costó una mañana convencerlo que era algo natural que nos pasaba a las naciones, porque estaba el ministro de defensa* a su lado, si se entera que fuiste tú, estaríamos en guerra en este momento."

"Manu." El argentino trató de tomar la mano del chileno quien la escondió. "En serio te preocupas por mí. Ahora no podes negar lo perdidamente enamorado que estás de mí."

"Imbécil, si nos vamos a guerra nuestras economías se irían al suelo."

Martín no se sorprendió de la respuesta tan aburrida y miró por la ventana, se dio cuenta que ya estaban sobre las nubes y se divisaba escuetamente la cordillera de los Andes.

Manuel estaba algo triste aquel día. Esa misma mañana Patagonia le había informado que tenía que irse al sur a participar en algunas protestas en contra de las hidroeléctricas. No sabía si lo acompañaría al cumpleaños de Alfred.

_París, Francia._

Francia se vio por las ventanillas del avión. Martín levantó su vista del libro de Borges que leía por enésima vez, sacándose los lentes al notar el descenso. Manu le miró con interés, en su fachada intelectual se veía bastante atractivo.

"¿Qué? Te me quedaste viendo fijamente. ¿No será que te estás enamorando, mi pequeño?" La voz del argentino parecía más grave de lo habitual. Al ver el interés que estaba despertando en el chileno (Conocía de memoria todas las reacciones femeninas, sin duda, era un conquistador de talla mundial) media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volvió su atención a la lectura.

"_Ni la intimidad de tu frente clara como una fiesta_

_ni la privanza de tu cuerpo, aún misterioso y tácito y de niña,_

_ni la sucesión de tu vida situándose en palabras o acallamiento_

_serán favor tan persuasivo de ideas_

_como el mirar tu sueño implicado_

_en la vigilia de mis ávidos brazos…"_

El argentino aguardo el instante en que iba a levantar la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Manu. Los segundos parecieron horas, pero le encantó la espera, la anticipación hecha sensación en el estómago. Por fin resuelto a celebrar su triunfo, trató de que sus ojos chocaran con los del chileno de forma casi instantánea, pero los de éste estaban cerrados como recordando algo importante. Al parecer su táctica no resultó como esperaba.

"…_Virgen milagrosamente otra vez por la virtud absolutoria del sueño,_

_quieta y resplandeciente como una dicha en la selección del recuerdo,_

_me darás esa orilla de tu vida que tú misma no tienes,_

_Arrojado a la quietud_

_divisaré esa playa última de tu ser_

_y te veré por vez primera quizás como Dios ha de verte,_

_desbaratada la ficción del Tiempo_

_sin el amor, sin mí."**_

No pudo más que sorprenderse. ¿Manu conocía a Borges?

"Y ese milagro Martín ¿Estas mudo?" Siendo que estaban a punto de llegar a una premiación, que el argentino quedara sin habla era asombroso.

"Es que me sorprendes. No pensé que conservaras la sensibilidad después del setenta…*"

"¿Qué dices? ¿No has escuchado el dicho: Chile. País de poetas?" Uno de los principales vicios de los que estaba muy orgulloso Manuel era la poesía y el otro…

Entraron a la lujosa sede de la NU en París, eran los primeros en llegar y Francis era el único presente en la sala afinando los últimos detalles como anfitrión. Sorprendido vio a su "ahijado" entrar con una dama que él no conocía.

"¡Martín!" Se acercó a saludarle enérgicamente. Después de abrazarlo e intentar propasarse se acercó a su morena acompañante. "Es Manuel ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto a Martín, este reacio afirmo con la cabeza. Se acercó a la actual mujer tomo su mano y la beso.

En seguida el otro la retiro con cara de asco infinito, haciendo sonreír al argentino, le encantaban esas reacciones de su vecino. Pero a Manu, algo de Francis le llamo infaliblemente la atención.

"Oh… Es la última copa de la botella que abrí esta mañana. En la reunión habrá excelente vino francés. Oui. Tendrás que esperar." Al ver que el chileno aún seguía con la vista fija en el vino, acercó la copa a sus labios. "Si quieres te puedo ofrecer de esta, pero tendrá que ser a través de un beso." El francés ingirió un poco de la bebida alcohólica mientras acercaba su boca a la de chileno.

Este se alejó rojo de vergüenza. No se sorprendió, conocía la personalidad de Manuel.

"¿De verdad no lo quieres probar?" Dijo Francis divertido moviendo la copa de vino de un lado a otro, el chileno seguía la copa, como un gato sigue un láser, su paladar no había probado gota de alcohol hace unas semanas. Su boca se resecó con rapidez.

"Basta, Francis." El argentino iba a alegar que él era el único que podía darle alcohol a su chileno de esa forma, pero llegaron en ese momento un par de naciones europeas nórdicas, entre ellos, Noruega quien lideraba el ranking, que distrajeron la atención de Francis.

Francis estratégicamente dejo su copa en una de las mesas que adornaban en salón, Manuel se acercó y tomó la copa con ansiedad.

Martín lo miró sorprendido.

"Eso es denigrante, sos un alcohólico."

"Solo quiero probar como está para refregarle en la cara a ese francés que mi vino es mejor. No digas estupideces, no soy alcohólico."

Si, como no.

¿No has escuchado el dicho: Chile. País de borrachos?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo<strong>_

_Despertó con la fragancia de los jardines de rosas. Recordó algunas imágenes de cuando los jesuitas lo educaron siendo apenas un niño, ese era el olor que impregnaba por aquellos años el ambiente. Y así como esos años, Martín estaba a su lado ¿Semidesnudo? Refregó sus ojos y el recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció de golpe como una noticia que no se quiere recibir._

* * *

><p>**Cuestiones varias:<p>

IDH: Índice de desarrollo humano; informe anual elaborado por la PNUD de la ONU. Tomo como marco referencial el informe emitido para 2011. Los grados son Muy alto, alto, medio y bajo. Felicidades a Chile y Argentina que están muy arriba en el ranking.

IPC: Ingreso per cápita.

Ministro de Defensa de Chile: Hinzpeter del presidente Piñera. Caracterizado por ser extremo y duro en sus decisiones, en muchas parodias lo representan como un robot sin corazón.

Poema citado: Antelación del amor, José Luis Borges; Argentino.

Después del setenta: Después del golpe militar y fallecimiento de Pablo Neruda.


	11. Chapter 11

_XI_

* * *

><p><em>"La ropa sucia se lava en casa."<em>

* * *

><p><em>París, Francia.<em>

La sala destilaba silencio. Todos la habían abandonado ya. La única figura animada presente, media inclinada hacia un lado, era una mujer. Quien prescindiendo de las copas bebía de la botella.

Martín, un joven de nacionalidad argentina estaba compartiendo uno de sus mates con Italia del Norte, cuando la voz de Francis distrajo la conversación.

"¡Italia! ¡Tu hermano mayor te exige que estés aquí! ¡Vamos a comenzar con el sorteo!"

"¿Sorteo?"

"Eh, creo que no te conviene enterarte. Yo no sé nada."

"¿De qué?"

Italia corrió alejándose de allí desesperado. No le gustaba cuando Martín lo miraba con esos ojos desafiantes y no quería ser quien le daba la noticia de lo que pasaba en las reuniones patrocinadas por la ONU en las noches, menos al estar implicado el chileno, alegaría que era injusto que no lo incluyeran y aunque lo hiciesen razonar, alegaría más cuestiones sobre que se pierde la guerra y no el derecho*. Era un secreto.

No se caracterizaba por ser cauteloso ni bajo perfil, pero esta vez por el secretismo y por el detalle de tener a un vigilante en la puerta de la reunión, Martín se dispuso a espiar que es lo que ocurría en silencio y de lo que se lo había excluido. Cuando el vigilante escuchó un ruido extraño camino hasta donde anteriormente estaba Martín. El argentino ingreso a la habitación contigua a la que se celebraba la reunión, todo esto fruto de los numerosos años e intentos infiltrándose en la casa de su vecino. Se escuchaba claramente cerca de la pared.

"…Singapur, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, España, Suecia…y por supuesto yo."

¿Ellos qué? Se preguntó Martín con curiosidad. Hubo al otro lado bastantes quejas e inconformidad, calculaba que eran entre veinte y veinticinco personas.

"Y el ganador es…"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"¿Inglaterra?" La voz de Francis no sonó con la seguridad de costumbre.

"Eso es injusto. Lo quería como regalo de cumpleaños." Protestó Alfred.

"Pero si no había salido sorteado desde hace más de veinte años. Es más, era injusto que no saliera en tanto tiempo…"

Martín no quiso escuchar más, la voz de Arthur era para sus oídos como el reggaetón para un pianista clásico. Solo retomo la atención cuando hablaron de Manuel.

"Ahora está en la sala de reuniones… bebió suficiente como para llevártelo o mejor dicho, llevártela sin tener que hacer nada más, maldición, es imposible que tengas tanta suerte."

Entre comentarios sobre fortuna y suspiros derrotados, los participantes en esa extraña reunión se dirigieron a sus cuartos, para el día siguiente retomar sus actividades cotidianas en sus países.

Cuando todos estaban lejos del alcance visual de Martín, salió de su escondite y fue a ver a Manu, al cual dejo en evidente estado de ebriedad en la sala de reuniones. Se suponía que seguro, el chileno no quiso acompañarlo porque tenía una cosa importante que hacer, beber.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones vio al idiota de Arthur cargando a Manu. Cuando le vio por primera vez con su nuevo semblante su rostro fue un poema, lo que hizo reír a Martín, pero después el sonrojo de admiración del inglés lo hizo enfurecerse, y ahora se había ganado no se que y se llevaba a Manu a un lugar desconocido...

De repente su mente hizo clic.

¡Sorteaban al chileno borracho en cada reunión! ¡Esta vez que era mujer, lo hicieron con subasta previa!

"Te lo estas llevando como en la guerra, sos un…"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo…"

"¡Lo compraste! ¿Eso es algo caballeresco acaso? Harás que se enamore de ti y me traicione nuevamente…"

"Argentina, tú y tus disparates…Yo no he comprado a nadie."

Agarró de mejor manera al chileno o chilena, como los novios sostienen a sus novias en el umbral de la puerta y se alejo de la compañía de Martín. El argentino iba a empujar a Arthur para que soltara a Manu, pero este conociéndolo, lo previó y esquivó. Lo intentaría de nuevo, pero algo lo detuvo.

"Arthur…" Revolviéndose en los sueños, Manu abrazo del cuello al inglés de una manera muy familar. Él nunca hacía eso con él… eso quería decir…Se sintió desdichado.

Él aludido en sueños de Manu solo enrojeció un poco y salió de allí en rumbo desconocido.

Despertó con la fragancia de los jardines de rosas. Recordó algunas imágenes de cuando los jesuitas lo educaron siendo apenas un niño, ese era el olor que impregnaba por aquellos años el ambiente. Y así como esos años, Martín estaba a su lado ¿Semidesnudo? Refregó sus ojos y el recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció de golpe como una noticia que no se quiere recibir. Aunque las imágenes turbulentas eran con otro rubio.

"¿Dónde estamos, weon?" Preguntó mirando el poco conocido jardín en el que parecían refugiarse.

"Psss, calla, te llevaré a Argentina en minutos."

"¿A Argentina? Quiero volver a Chile." Se levantó con el dolor de cabeza golpeándolo de manera brutal. Camino hasta la reja que los separaba de la calle. Vio las matrículas de los autos que pasaban por allí con dificultad y se dio cuenta que estaban en Inglaterra, de hecho por los recuerdos sabía que había terminado enredado con Arthur, temía que el argentino le hiciese algo para vengarse por eso. "Martín… ¿Estás consciente que estas pisando suelo inglés?"

_Londres, Inglaterra._

"Demasiado consciente, tuve que ganarle una partida de strip poker* a Escocia para poder entrar a la casa de ese boludo. Estoy seguro que si él ganaba iba a vender mis fotos de desnudo a Francis."

"¿Y a mi que me importa lo que tuvieras que hacer o dejar de hacer? Siempre que me quedo en casa de Arthur, vuelvo a salvo a mi casa. Se te zafó un tornillo." Entrecerró los ojos, fijándose que llevaba solo una camisa masculina que escondía de manera muy precaria sus curvas. ¿Así quería el argentino que llegara al avión? Dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacia la casa del inglés.

"¿No te das cuenta que te vine a rescatar? Te vendieron en una subasta… ¡Eres tan idiota!" Martín no encontró otras palabras para hacerle saber al chileno que Inglaterra era el malo ahí, y no su amigo.

"¿Vendieron? ¿Se te fundió el cerebro?" Negó con la cabeza como un psicólogo a su paciente loco.

"Es verdad, boludo. ¿Para qué te querría mentir?" Se acercó a Manu y lo tomó de uno de los brazos para que no siguiera avanzando.

"Como venganza me transformas en mujer, me tienes encerrado en tu casa, me sigues y me acosas, ahora me mientes… ¿No crees Argentina, que tu venganza ha ido muy lejos? Ya no sé si como años atrás esto tenga punto de retorno." Esto era serio, casi nunca lo llamaba "Argentina". Muy rudamente para su imagen de jovencita, le mordió el brazo a Martin para que lo soltara, porque le estaba apretando de tal forma, que la mano quedaría marcada en la piel varias semanas. El argentino grito de dolor, la marca de la mandíbula del chileno no desaparecería en siglos.

"Imbécil, te acostaste con el insufrible de Arthur y aun así te vine a buscar ¿No es suficiente para ti como muestra de una tregua?" Tenía ganas de que sufriera, pero lo que decía Manu era verdad, el juego se les había ido de las manos, si seguía pinchando el orgullo del chileno de otra manera, era probable que terminara con una disputa bélica.

"Sería suficiente que me volvieras hombre. Pero ¿Sabes? Déjalo así mejor, he ganado más, mucho más. Patagonia me confeso que se siente más cómoda conmigo que siendo parte de ti, y cuando me vino a ver España e Italia, me ofrecieron un par de pactos bastante interesantes que te desfavorecen, pensaba no firmarlos, sin embargo ahora me estás dando un montón de razones para hacerlo."

"Así que así lo quieres dejar. Eres lamentable Manuel, incluso tus criaturas mitológicas no son fieles a ti, fue el boludo del Trauco quien te transformo a cambio de un par de mujeres. ¿Patagonia? Ella me ayudo a convencer a tu querido Trauco e incluso ella fue la que ideó parte del plan de secuestro. Sobre España e Italia, soy superior a ellos, la verdad me importan ni un ápice. Lo que si te va a pesar, es que soy tu maldito vecino y sabes que no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que uno de los dos se rinda y te lo anticipo, no seré yo."

"Uy que miedo, weon ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me voy a intimidar a alguien que se ha ido quedando solo en el transcurso de los años? Has sido tan genio, que has traicionado a la mitad de tus vecinos en el pasado. En una posible disputa no sería de extrañar que te dieran la espalda." Manuel ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, estaba en aquel preciso momento con demasiada ira en el corazón como para callarse.

"¿Traición? ¿Y de cuándo…?" Estaba listo para seguir con la batalla verbal con Manu, pero Arthur con una manta cubrió al chileno. Este miró sorprendido hacia atrás encontrándose con el joven inglés, en seguida su semblante se relajó. Martín no lo soportó, no soportó en absoluto esa familiaridad entre ambos.

"¿Por qué lo ves con una sonrisa? Estoy seguro que anoche las relaciones no fueron consentidas, estabas tan "borracha" que no podías ni moverte ¿No?" Fue el momento en que el gran ego no aguantó más y estalló en veneno.

Mala elección de palabras, pésima. Más aún si estás en la casa de quien acusas violador.

Arthur avanzo hasta el argentino y le pegó un puñetazo, haciendo que éste cayera en los innumerables rosales que adornaban el patio del inglés. Gritó de dolor por el efecto de las espinas en su torso desnudo y se irguió en toda su altura, focalizando su ira en un derechazo en la mandíbula de Arthur.

Manuel, otra vez de mediador, y otra vez maldijo su suerte. Aunque en esta ocasión, apoyaba claramente a una de las partes, y detestaba a la otra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo<strong>_

"…_demanda en la Haya por la Antártica a ti y a Inglaterra. Además cortó indefinidamente los pasos de gas a Chile…" El mandatario se pasó la mano por su blanco cabello. "Esta vez, vas a tener que hacer algo en serio porque fue tu culpa. No hay ninguna disputa actual que gatillara estas determinaciones a Argentina."_

* * *

><p>*Se pierde la guerra, no el derecho: Frase de un escritor de Argentina en relación con la guerra perdida contra Inglaterra en Las Malvinas.<p>

*Para el inocente, que dudo que lea esto, strip poker es una modalidad de jugar poker en que cada vez que ganas eliges cual de los concursantes tiene que quitarse una prenda, si es solo de dos, quien pierde tiene que quitarse una prenda de vestir.


	12. Chapter 12

_XII_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gastaré toda la vida, en comprar la tuya…gastare toda mi vida y más…" (Amor violento, Los tres)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Un remoto lugar de la Región de los Ríos, Chile.<em>

"¿Cómo pudiste salir de ahí?" Una pregunta que no pudo aguantar.

"Solo me fui, estaban golpeándose como animales, ni siquiera notaron cuando cerré la reja." La respuesta la dejo anonadada. Rapa Nui seguía a Manuel por la selva valdiviana* por unos estrechos senderos, desde esa perspectiva podían ver una pequeña choza con humo saliendo del cañón. El frio hacia a la muchacha temblar levemente.

"Bonita manera de que esta sea una casa de veraneo y propiedad privada." Se acercó rudamente a la puerta de madera y no se molesto en tocar pues era su casa, entró al lugar como una fiera.

"¡Así que te escondías aquí desgraciado!"

Rapa Nui que iba tras él vio como el Trauco era ahorcado por Manu furioso. Rapa Nui lo había acompañado solo por curiosidad, pero ahora quería volver a su isla. El Trauco no le cayó nada de bien.

_Santiago, Chile._

"¡Vaya! ¡Volviste a ser hombre! Pensé que era el anuncio de que volverías a tener una mandataria." El jefe de Manu estaba aliviado. Lo vio ahí, con su metro y setentaicinco, estampa flacucha y pelo castaño corto.

"Bueno, bueno. Me imagino cual es la razón por la que me llamaste hoy día." La cara de hastío de Manuel no hizo más que amedrentar a su jefe. El hombre comenzó a darle escusas sobre lo mal que lo estaba pasando y el chileno solo le presto atención cuando habló de otra demanda**. Esos vecinos hinchapelotas.

"…demanda en la Haya por la Antártica a ti y a Inglaterra. Además cortó indefinidamente los pasos de gas a Chile…" El mandatario se pasó la mano por su blanco cabello. "Esta vez, vas a tener que hacer algo en serio porque fue tu culpa. No hay ninguna disputa actual que gatillara estas determinaciones a Argentina."

"Esta vez no voy a hablar con él, no me miras así, no lo voy a hacer aunque me des vacaciones de por vida, paguémosle con la misma moneda."

"Pero si nosotros no podemos cortarle el gas ni nada. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?" Dijo el mandatario confundido.

"Déjamelo a mí, ya verás."

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Días más tarde, el hermoso Martín se curaba las heridas que tenía en su rostro mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. El teléfono comenzó a sonar recordándole que debía apresurarse a La casa Rosada.

"Aquí estoy, como me llamaste tan angustiada, es obvio que soy el único que puede resolver todas las crisis." El rubio pasó su mano por su sedoso cabello. La mandataria estaba seria, eso era extraño, generalmente era muy maternal con él***.

"Esto no es nada broma, Martín. Mirá lo que paso esta mañana." La mujer puso a correr el video en su laptop, Martín se acercó a ella y pudo verlo, en él un periodista gordito narraba noticias.

"… _En otras noticias, de manera espectacular el congreso chileno aprobó tres leyes para financiar el presupuesto de este año y se pusieron de acuerdo en tres horas. Increíble. Muchos las catalogan como una respuesta a las ofensivas medidas trasandinas de la última semana._

_Entre estas medidas destaca el impuesto a las playas para los extranjeros especialmente gravosas, que bordearán los 50 dólares por familia, con esto Chile espera recuperar el déficit que generó la escasez de gas._

_Además, Chile firmo un nuevo tratado con Inglaterra por las Islas Malvinas en que los yacimientos de gas y petróleo que podrán ser utilizables desde el 2014 serán todos para Chile. ¡Con eso, no seremos dependientes del gas argentino nunca más! Declaró un ciudadano emocionado por las actuales medidas._

_Pero la ley más connotada es aquella que prohíbe el uso del mate en recintos públicos y privados, además de su cultivo e importación. Los expertos han dado luces verdes a esta decisión pues muchos compatriotas abusaban el producto provocando estados alterados de conciencia…"_

"Cortálo… no quiero ver más." Martín vocifero de manera dramática.

"Pues ahí ves las consecuencias Martín, te dije que no hicieras eso, pero vos dijiste que no pasaría nada, que Chile era un país pasivo."

"Pero así era hasta ahora…"

"No lo sé Martín, no sé cómo vas a sacarnos de ésta, pero vos lo tenés que hacer. Sin playas, sin mate y sin poder venderle gas a Chile nuestra economía entrará en recesión y el ánimo de nuestra gente decaerá."

La mirada de la jefa de Martín, fue suficiente para que tomara conciencia que debía hacer algo por arreglar la situación con Manu.

Por eso mismo, cruzo la frontera a Chile y ahora, estaba frente a la puerta de Manuel, esperando que abriera para poder conversar las cosas civilizadamente. Jamás reconocería que el error lo cometió él primero.

_Santiago, Chile._

Era tres de Julio, hacía frio y Manuel, casi congelado abrió la puerta, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Martín al otro lado.

"¡Volviste a ser hombre, mi Manu!" Lo trató de abrazar, pero Manuel lo esquivó.

"Acabo de llegar, estoy haciendo el fuego, así que si quieres conversar acerca de tus geniales ideas, vas a tener que esperar."

El trasero de Manu, fue en lo último que fijo su mirada antes de quedarse completamente solo en el comedor del chileno. Poco a poco comenzó a llegar el calor de hogar desde la cocina hasta la piel del Martín.

Manuel entro nuevamente a la habitación con hollín en la nariz.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que enternecerse, se acercó y le limpio la nariz, antes del manotazo consiguiente del chileno. Los ojos verdes de Martín se quedaron fijos un rato en las facciones de Manuel, parecía frió pero sabía que dentro de él, gritaba ¡Éxito! ¡Gané! ¡Este argentino conshadesumadre aprendió la lección! Podía leer perfectamente bajo su máscara.

"Esperaba todo de ti… excepto lo del mate. Me has decepcionado Manu."

"Bueno, ¿Qué me vas a ofrecer para que revierta las medidas?"

"Vengo a proponerte algo mucho más interesante…"

Manuel levantó una ceja, previendo lo que iba a ofrecer el argentino.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo<strong>

_Capítulo final._

* * *

><p>*Selva Valdiviana: En una región al sur de Chile, hay un ecosistema único en el mundo que alberga miles de especies que solo pueden sobrevivir en aquel clima húmedo. El nombre viene dado por la proximidad a la ciudad de Valdivia, comúnmente denominada la ciudad más linda de Chile. (Esto no tiene nada que ver que sea valdiviana, en serio xD)<p>

**Demandas internacionales a Chile: Actualmente Chile lleva un proceso en La Haya con Perú por territorio marítimo, además Bolivia, está expectante al fallo, porque si es favorable para Peru va a demandar a Chile por tener paso al pacífico.

***Gobierno actual de Argentina se caracteriza por las medidas proteccionistas y como muchos las llaman "populares"


	13. Chapter 13

_XIII –Final-_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aunque casi me equivoco y te digo poco a poco ¡No me mientas!¡No me digas la verdad! ¡No te quedes callada! ¡No levantes la voz! Ni me pidas perdón"<em>_(Flaca-A. __Calamaro)_

* * *

><p><em>Santiago, Chile.<em>

_Querido Uruguay:_

_¡No sabés lo que paso, pibe! Tu idea resultó. Manu se me lanzo encima y me dio un beso. Te cuento, llegué a su casa, irresistible como siempre…_

"Vengo a proponerte algo mucho más interesante…"

Manuel levantó una ceja previendo lo que su vecino le iba a decir. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que sacaba un contenido de la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

"Comer alfajores"

Eso sorprendió a Manuel, pensó que iba a ser algo más serio políticamente o pervertidamente.

"¿Querés o no?"

El chileno tomó al paquete y se acercó a uno de los sillones, donde se sentó y abrió uno de los dulces y lo empezó a comer.

"Exquisitos, como siempre." Dijo Manuel mientras seguía comiendo como loco, le encantaban las cosas dulces, muy dulces. "Me imagino que esto representa una tregua y un lo siento."

"En parte, pero es también una muestras de mi amor por ti." Se felicitó, no era tan difícil.

"¿Amor por mí?" El chileno enrojeció notoriamente.

"¿Qué pasa Manu, no me golpearás, dirás fleto o me quemarás?"

Chile reflexionó un rato. "Yo no sé lo que siento por ti. A veces tengo ganas de matarte, descuartizarte y después freírte, pero a veces también me dan ganas de que nos llevemos bien, a veces eres guapo y gentil, otras un pervertido arrogante." Se tapó la boca.

_Conseguir esa droga de la verdad con Rusia, ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has dado, Sebas…_

"Guapo y gentil. Eso suena a amor también, Manu." Si, claro.

"Yo…" El chileno vio el piso con confusión, parecía que no podía manejar lo que decía.

"¿Tu?" Argentina, como siempre oportunista, se acercó a los labios de su acompañante que estaban levemente manchados de chocolate por haber comido con tal glotonería hace unos instantes.

"Creo que estas muy lindo en este momento…" La contradicción hecha persona, lo que decía y las caras que hacía, no hacían más que acentuar el dramatismo de la escena.

Eso le dio una sorpresa al argentino. Generalmente él le recalcaba a todos lo guapo y genial que era, porque si que lo era, pero pocas veces se lo decían, más encima viniendo del chileno era un cumplido con exponente mil, no sabía cómo se desarrollarían las cosas desde ese momento. En esos momentos de perplejidad, Chile lo beso.

_¿Te das cuenta del milagro que hizo esa pequeña dosis? Ahora voy rumbo al cumpleaños de Alfred con Manu, sé que no debería ir porque me cae mal ese engreído, pero prefiero acompañar a Manu para que no le pase nada, ni le hagan daño, ni le hablen mal de mi. Arreglamos cuentas, el levantó la prohibición del mate y yo le devolví el suministro de gas, aunque lo de las playas me preocupa, se hizo el misterioso. Ahora que sé que es lo que siente por mí, tal vez deberíamos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación…_

_Miami, EEUU._

Manu salió de la ducha del hotel estadounidense desnudo, agarro la toalla, y se la puso para tapar sus regiones vitales antes ir a su habitación a vestirse. Estaba cansado, el cumpleaños de Alfred había sido demasiado exagerado.

Lo primero que vio fue a Martín con dos copas de vino, semidesnudo acostado en sus anchas en la cama del chileno.

"Para weon, esto es perturbador."

Manuel agarro una lámpara e hizo como si la fuera a lanzar a su vecino. "Sal de mi pieza."

"¿Al menos no vas a probar un poco de vino?" El argentino movió la copa con delicadeza. "Es chileno."

"No." La expresión del chileno lo traicionó.

"Si quieres. Vamos Manu, para que niegas que quieres compartir este vino conmigo."

Manuel negó con la cabeza, pero se acercó y tomó la copa, bebió su contenido de una vez.

"Ya, ahora te puedes ir largando para que pueda dormir. Estoy agotado."

"Esto recién comienza…" Argentina cerró distancias con su vecino.

_Y respecto al boludo de Inglaterra. En realidad estoy tranquilo, no se acostó como pensé con Manu, y tampoco lo compró. Son un grupo de países amigos de Chile y se sortean quien se lo lleva a la casa cuando esta ebrio después de las reuniones, dicen que suele decir bastantes cosas graciosas cuando está bajo los efectos del alcohol por eso se pelean por él, pero yo creo que igual deben aprovecharse del pibe, que el mundo no está rodeado de buenas personas._

"¡Manuel! Ya sos territorio argentino ¿Ves? No había razón para que quisieras a Patagonia de vuelta, ahora viviremos en la misma casa, te cuidaré y podrás tomar mate cuando quieras."

Al chileno no le gustó el comentario.

"Estas mal de perspectivas, tú eres territorio chileno ahora y me devolverás a Patagonia. No me molesta si vienes…"

"No, tu país es lindo solo en verano. En invierno es muy frio, lleno de nieve y contaminación."

"Y el tuyo weon, hay como 50 grados en verano, ni cagando me iría a vivir a tu casa. Además no soporto el mate, el té es mejor."

"Mi pibe, no sabés lo que es bueno…"

_Aunque sé que el camino no está lleno de flores de ahora en adelante, al menos conseguí lo que buscaba hace siglos. Un gran avance con Manu._

_Como siempre, tuyo._

_Argentina._

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Sebastián arrugo la carta en sus manos. No pensaba que el chileno fuera a caer tan rápido. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro llenándolo aún más de brillo.

Colombia y Venezuela que eran las más cercanas en ese momento a él, se sonrojaron casi instantáneamente.

"Y ¿Cómo le fue a Martín esta vez?" Preguntó Catalina, la colombiana. Todos los países latinoamericanos estaban expectantes por la respuesta de Sebastián.

"Más bien que nunca. Es un tonto afortunado"


End file.
